


A World of Gods and Man

by AshoftheTree08



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alcohol, Also Apollo remembers his tragic past loves, Ancient Gods and mortals trying to understand modern technology, Autistic Hades, Because it's the Greek Gods, Done through magic rather than in a theater, Environmentalism, Hades and Demeter both suffer from such, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Innuendo, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Musical Reaction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Drugs, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Swearing, Though they do watch it in a theater-like structure in Elysium, Verbal Abuse, brief mention of some horrible historical events, mention of other pantheons, referenced child loss, specifically for Apollo and Calliope, specifically from Cronus towards Hades, specifically from the 1930s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshoftheTree08/pseuds/AshoftheTree08
Summary: Following a trip to New York City, Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus decide to introduce the new play about the gods to the others: Hadestown.  The catch is that they must go to the Underworld, considering that Apollo hopes that their Uncle Hades would be kind enough to let certain shades join them.  The question is: how will the King and Queen of the Underground, along with the two souls that changed them forever, react to the way their story is being told?
Relationships: Apollo & Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo & Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Calliope (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Ariadne/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Dionysus & Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Erebus/Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Hermes & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Trip to the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> I know this format has been done to death with other musicals, but I couldn't find any for Hadestown. So, I thought I'd give it a try and put my own spin on it. As someone interested in Greek Mythology for a while, this is exciting, especially now that I get to share my characterizations of the different characters in Greek Mythology. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1  
Hermes hated having to go slow for many reasons. Such was because it meant important deadlines would not get met, and he hated letting anyone down. However, the latter was also what was forcing him to be slow. So he could properly guide his friends down the safest route to the Underworld.

Close behind were Apollo and Dionysus, along with two they held dear: Calliope and Ariadne. He didn’t ask the two to bring anyone else, but they insisted, considering that they believed it would be best for the goddesses to take part in their planned activity. So, now he was traversing the River Styx with the other four. 

****

“Be very careful,” Hermes warned, “There is a huge drop and I don’t want you injuring yourselves.”

****

“I still think we should have used my chariot,” Apollo snorted.

****

“And upset the natural balance of the Underworld? No, thank you,” Hermes scolded. 

****

While he was a god of tricks, the last thing he wanted was to upset someone more ancient and less forgiving. The closest to daylight in the Underworld was the arrival of Hemera and Aether, the primordial deities of day and light and children of Nyx and Erebus, who represented the opposite. It was those two who would be greatly offended by the presence of Apollo’s sun chariot in the Underworld.

****

“What about mine?” asked Dionysus, “Surely my jaguars wouldn’t upset such.”

****

“Maybe not, but we don’t want them to get hurt while down there,” Hermes commented.

****

He was well aware that the spirits of animals roamed the Asphodel Fields and Elysium. They were primarily there to appease the ones who were hunters in their earthly lives. And not all of them were willing to capture and release such spirits as was a specific resident of the Underworld. 

****

“The drop is coming, and I will take two at a time,” Hermes stated.

****

“Ladies first,” Dionysus stated, allowing the two goddesses to be taken by the messenger god. 

****

He then ran and leaped down. Calliope gasped and Ariadne screamed before Hermes steadied himself. Afterward, he slowly landed on the shores of the Styx. 

****

“Here you go,” Hermes smiled as the goddesses released their grip. “Be right back.”

****

He then flew back up to get to his half-brothers.

****

“Ready to go?”

****

“Ready,” Dionysus nodded.

****

“Sure,” Apollo sighed.

****

Hermes held onto them, ready to do the same as he did earlier.

****

“Don’t you dare go fast. Don’t you-!” Apollo began, but it was too late.

****

Hermes ran like last time and jumped. Apollo screamed in response while Dionysus cringed at the height from the ground. Hermes was able to steady himself but not as quickly, considering how the two weighed more. He breathed a sigh of relief as he set them on the ground.

****

“Are you alright, Apollo?” the chief of the Muses asked.

****

“Yes, Calliope,” Apollo reassured as he fixed his blondish-brown hair. 

****

“I’m alright, too,” Dionysus commented to his wife.

****

“I could tell,” Ariadne smiled. 

****

“So, shall we?” asked Hermes.

****

Shortly after, the four walked over to the pier, where Charon was waiting. 

****

While there wasn’t as much traffic as it was long ago, there were still some souls who waited for Charon to ferry them across. Such was the result of modern mortals choosing to worship them again. 

****

Keeping this in mind, Hermes grabbed five coins to continue his tradition of paying Charon as a courtesy. He just hoped the ferryman didn’t mind the extra guests.

****

“Hello, Charon,” Hermes greeted.

****

“Who are they?” asked Charon, pointing out the four with his oar.

****

“Some friends to accompany me for what I wish to do with Hades,” Hermes explained.

****

“You are not going to pull some trick on him, are you?” Charon frowned.

****

“No. I just want to tell him and Persephone about something I saw with Apollo and Dionysus not too long ago,” Hermes replied.

****

“And why bring them with you?” Charon continued.

****

“Because it’ll be more fun, and they wanted their significant others to see it also,” Hermes replied.

****

Charon stared at the messenger god.

****

“Will this cover it?” Hermes asked, revealing the five coins.

****

Charon groaned and opened his hand, letting the coins fall in them. 

****

“Get in,” Charon ordered.

****

The five got in the boat, and after getting comfortable, they were off.

****

“So what do you wish to do with his highness?” asked Charon.

****

“We want to introduce Hades and Persephone to something we saw while visiting New York,” Hermes replied.

****

“New York?” Charon repeated.

****

“The financial capital of America,” Hermes rephrased.

****

“Oh,” Charon stated, remembering when his queen mentioned how her mother visited the country a few times.

****

“We got to see this play called Hadestown,” Dionysus interjected.

****

“It is about this realm?” Charon guessed, stroking his gray beard.

****

“Yes, but it specifically is about Orpheus and Eurydice,” Apollo corrected.

****

“Ah, the two lovebirds,” Charon smirked. “I remember hearing the song he played for me. It was so beautiful that I decided to drop the usual charge. You cannot put a price on a song like that.”

****

Calliope beamed with maternal pride.

****

“I hope your uncle doesn’t mind the visit,” Ariadne commented to her husband.

****

“I don’t think he will,” Dionysus remarked.

****

“Considering that her highness is present, he should not,” Charon interjected as he docked the boat.

****

“Hopefully, you are correct,” Apollo remarked as he stepped out.

****

Once they were all done, they continued onwards towards Hades’ palace. On the way, they noticed the absence of Cerberus, which confused the others. Hermes was not worried as he likely knew what was going on with them and where to find them.  
XXXXXX  
“Fetch!” Zagreus shouted as he threw a large stick for Cerberus to chase. 

****

The three-headed guard of the Underworld panted as he ran after the item. 

****

Macaria giggled at their pet while Melinoe sat in thought.

****

Not too far away, Hades and Persephone were lying in the soft grass that grew in Elysium. Both stared at the bright blue sky while holding the other’s hands. Both had set their crowns aside to be more comfortable. Persephone released her chignon, allowing her long brunette hair to spread on the ground. Hades set aside his himation, which was where their crowns and Persephone’s hairpins rested on. What made them content was the presence of the other in a place where they could hear the children yet not be disturbed.

****

“It’s so good to be back here,” Persephone smiled.

****

“I am happy you are now here with me again,” her husband responded.

****

The flower goddess looked to see that Hades revealed a small smile, even if his beard slightly hid it.

****

“Care to tell me what you’re thinking about, my golden one?”

****

“I am thinking about how much I enjoyed the first two weeks of your arrival,” Hades told her slowly.

****

“I enjoyed it too. Your arms around mine, your sweet kisses, and all the different ways you showed how much you loved and missed me,” Persephone breathed out, digging her other hand into the ground as she reminisced on such.

****

Hades blushed in response, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

****

“If you’re up to it, would you like to return to this part of Elysium when it gets dark, and it’s just the two of us?”

****

“I would love that, my sweet honey.”

****

Hades hoped that the children did not overhear such. After all, it would be embarrassing if they revealed to Hermes or another god about what they planned to do. What reassured him was hearing Macaria shout, “Yay! Cerberus caught it!” shortly after the worry popped into his head. 

****

“Can I throw it?” Melinoe asked, getting up and smoothing her saffron dress.

****

“I was wondering when you were going to join us,” Zagreus snorted, handing his younger sister the stick.

****

“I know you can throw it pretty well,” the eldest smiled.

****

The ravenette remained poker-faced as she leaned back and threw it as far as she could for Cerberus. They looked to see where it would land and were surprised when they heard an “OW!” in response.

****

Zagreus followed Cerberus as they ran towards the source of the noise. His sisters followed behind.

****

When they arrived, they saw Hermes holding the stick while Apollo rubbed his head. 

****

“Hello, cousins,” Hermes greeted.

****

“Hi, Hermes,” Macaria greeted.

****

“I recognize Dionysus and Ariadne. Who are the others?” Zagreus commented.

****

“That’s Apollo and Calliope,” Hermes introduced.

****

“Which one of you threw that stick?” Apollo asked.

****

“I did, but I didn’t think you would be in the way. We were trying to play fetch with Cerberus,” Melinoe explained.

****

“I figured,” Hermes chuckled before looking at the aforementioned canine. “Sorry for us interrupting your game. How about I throw it for you?”

****

Cerberus wagged his tail in response.

****

“Alright, one, two, t-”

****

“Hermes!” 

****

Everyone looked to see that the king and queen of the underworld had quickly found their location.

****

“Glad we found you, Uncle Hades,” Hermes grinned nervously.

****

“Don’t tell me you brought half of Olympus here,” Hades groaned, noticing who was behind his nephew.

****

“No, just Apollo, Dionysus, Calliope, and Ariadne,” Hermes specified.

****

“Care to explain why you brought them here?” Persephone rephrased.

****

“Because we all want to introduce you and your husband to something we saw during our last trip to America,” Hermes chimed.

****

“What did you see?” Hades sighed.

****

“We went to New York and saw this musical play,” Dionysus reiterated.

****

“That sounds nice, but I prefer not to be blinded by the lights out in that particular metropolis,” Hades commented.

****

“I know that,” Hermes reassured, “Which is why we thought about bringing the play here.”

****

“Why here?” asked Hades.

****

“Because we also wish to show it to two particular souls here,” Apollo answered.

****

“Which ones?” asked Macaria.

****

“Orpheus and Eurydice,” Apollo continued.

****

“Why do you want to show it to them?” asked Melinoe.

****

“Because it involves them and your parents,” Hermes finished.

****

“So, the mortals decided to tell the tale of when Orpheus came here in the form of a musical play?” questioned Persephone.

****

“Yes, and they put an interesting twist on it,” Hermes replied.

****

“How so?” asked Macaria.

****

“It is inspired by the 1930s and a post-apocalyptic setting,” Hermes explained.

****

Hades frowned as he recalled what happened in that decade. Many suffered due to how awful the economy was worldwide. He especially hated it when certain groups took advantage of such to incite so much hatred it resulted in one of the bloodiest wars he had ever seen. He had an instinctual feeling that things would go wrong, and he was right. He was thankful that the other underworld gods who visited him during that time, Hel and Izanami, did not see him as crazy for having that feeling. After all, they also knew that something would happen that would result in more deaths than they already saw. 

****

“I don’t think Orpheus and Eurydice are too familiar with what happened in that era,” Persephone reminded.

****

“Well, one difference is that Hades is portrayed as the owner of a factory,” Hermes continued.

****

“And Eurydice decides to work for him,” Dionysus added.

****

“And the dead are portrayed as factory workers,” Apollo finished.

****

“It better not be too noisy,” Hades warned, remembering how much he hated the loud sounds coming from factories when he got too close to some while on Earth visiting his wife.

****

“You don’t really hear such,” Dionysus recalled. 

****

“Also, the Fates are in it, so I wonder if it would be something they would be willing to see,” Hermes blurted out.

****

“I imagine that they are quite busy-” Hades sighed.

****

“Knew you were going to say that.”

****

They turned to see the three familiar goddesses of fate. 

****

“What brings all three of you here?” asked Persephone.

****

“We knew that the messenger god here would introduce you to the play he was describing,” Clotho began.

****

“And we thought that we should join along with you in watching such,” Lachesis continued.

****

“After all, it would not hurt to see face to face how the play Hadestown has portrayed all of us,” Atropos finished.

****

“Hadestown?” the ruler of the underworld repeated.

****

“Yes, that’s the name of the play,” Hermes confirmed.

****

“I don’t think it would hurt,” Persephone smiled. “We could all watch it in that small amphitheater not far from here.”

****

“Can we invite some of the others to watch it with us?” asked Macaria.

****

“Sure,” Persephone chuckled.

****

“I’ll go get Hecate, Lady Nyx, and the Furies,” Melinoe announced.

****

“I’ll go find Thanatos, Hypnos, and Lady Styx,” Zagreus stated.

****

“And I’ll go summon Orpheus and Eurydice,” Macaria declared.

****

With that, the trio ran into separate directions.

****

“I don’t know about you, but I’m excited,” Persephone told her husband.

****

“Let us just hope that I am not portrayed as horribly as some other mortals have,” Hades sighed.

****


	2. Starting on the Road to Hell

Chapter 2  
When Hermes pitched the idea to his friends, he hoped it would be them, their significant others, and those in the Underworld who were portrayed in the play. He did not also expect to be watching it with other Underworld deities.

Sitting on the bottom row was Orpheus and Eurydice, who sat between the couples Apollo and Calliope and Dionysus and Ariadne. Up above them were the royal couple and the Moirai, a space between Hades and Clotho reserved for him. Above them were Hades and Persephone’s children and the Erinyes. On the top row were Erebus, Nyx, Thanatos, Hypnos, and Styx. There was also an empty space between Nyx and Thanatos for the one who was currently standing next to him: Hecate.

The goddess of witchcraft stood at the stage part of the theater with Hermes, ready for the cue. 

“Are you all ready to watch the play?” Hermes shouted.

“Yes,” their audience chorused.

“Great. Hopefully, you were able to communicate to each other what the play is about,” Hermes continued.

“I know it’s about my husband and me,” the shade of Eurydice stated.

“You’re right, Eurydice,” Hermes nodded, “But it is in a different setting.”

“I wonder how different the setting is,” the shade of Orpheus commented.

“Well, it is closer to what the world looks like nowadays than what you two saw when you were alive,” Hermes explained.

“Hopefully, you will be able to explain those differences to us when they come up,” Eurydice continued.

“Don’t worry, Orpheus and Eurydice. I’ll be more than happy to do so,” Hermes smiled.

“Ready, Hecate?” 

“I’ve been ready, Hermes,” Hecate remarked.

“Alright,” Hermes nodded.

With that, Hecate closed her eyes and concentrated as a ball formed on stage. When it reached a certain size, it flattened. Hecate chanted, and such resulted in an image forming. 

They could now clearly see the play through such.

“Now, let’s begin watching the show,” Hermes announced as he headed to his seat. Hecate followed as the first song began.

**[Hermes (and Chorus)]:  
Mmm...  
(Mmm…)  
Mmhm...  
(Mmhm…)  
Chugga chugga chugga chugga**

****

**[Hermes and Chorus]:  
Chugga chugga chugga chugga  
Chugga chugga chugga chugga**

********

“Interesting beginning,” Hades commented as he noticed the repetition in the intro. 

********

“What’s the chugga part?” asked Orpheus.

********

“It’s the sound a train, which is a modern form of transportation, makes,” Hermes answered.

********

**[Hermes]:  
Once upon a time there was a railroad line  
Don't ask where, brother, don't ask when  
It was the road to Hell, it was hard times  
It was a world of gods...and men!**

********

“What do they mean by Hell? Do they mean the realm of Hel, our friend from way up north, or the equivalent of Tartarus for Christians?” asked Persephone.

********

“The second,” Hermes answered.

********

**[Hermes (and Chorus)]:  
It's an old song  
(It's an old song!)  
It's an old tale from way back when  
It's an old song  
(It's an old song!  
And we're gonna sing it again**

********

“I wish I knew off the top of my head how often mortals have chosen to tell the tale of Orpheus and his bride,” Apollo commented.

********

“There’s nothing wrong with singing an old song,” Nyx interjected.

********

“Nope. It just means that a new generation can learn more lessons from it that may be better,” Hermes explained.

********

**[Hermes]:  
Gods and men, a'ight?  
We got some gods in the house tonight! **

********

“Definitely have them here!” Dionysus cheered.

********

**See, on the road to Hell there was a railroad line  
And there were three old women all dressed the same  
And they was always singin' in the back of your mind  
Everybody meet the Fates!**

********

“Which one is supposed to be which?” asked Megara to her sisters.

********

“This is why we have different forms,” Lachesis sighed, fixing her veil.

********

“And I think it helps in showing our roles when it comes to men’s fate,” Clotho smiled, smoothing her peplos.

********

“You can say that again,” Atropos snorted, resting her hand against her pale, wrinkled face.

********

**And on the road to Hell there was a railroad line  
And a lady steppin' off a train  
With a suitcase full of summertime  
Persephone, by name!**

********

“Mama looks beautiful,” Macaria smiled.

********

“I can see myself in that dress,” Persephone chuckled.

********

“I think you would look gorgeous in such,” Hades complimented.

********

Persephone beamed and laid her head on her husband.

********

**[Hermes (and Chorus)]:  
And if you ride that train  
(You ride that train)  
If you ride that train  
(You ride that train)**

********

**[Hermes]:  
If you ride that train to the end of the line  
Where the sun don't shine and it's always shady  
It's there you'll find the king of the mine  
Almighty Mr. Hades!**

********

“You look old, Papa!” Zagreus exclaimed.

********

“Zagreus,” Persephone called in a scolding tone.

********

“Well, it’s true!” Zagreus responded.

********

“The mortal playing him looks like Uncle Zeus,” Melinoe added.

********

Hades frowned and tried to pay attention to something else.

********

**We got any other gods?  
Oh, right, almost forgot…**

********

“What did you forget?” asked Hypnos.

********

**On the road to Hell there was a railroad station  
And a man with feathers on his feet  
Who could help you to your final destination  
Mr. Hermes, that's me!**

********

“Did you show us to have bragging rights?” asked Thanatos.

********

“No, I genuinely wanted my favorite uncle and the others to see how they were being portrayed,” Hermes commented.

********

**See, someone's got to tell the tale  
Whether or not it turns out well  
Maybe it will turn out this time  
On the road to Hell  
On the railroad line**

********

“What do they mean by it turning out this time?” asked Calliope.

********

“You will soon see, my dear,” Apollo comforted.

********

**[Hermes (and Chorus)]:  
It's a sad song  
(It's a sad song!)  
It's a sad tale, it's a tragedy  
It's a sad song  
(It's a sad song!)  
We're gonna sing it anyway**

********

“Sometimes, it is necessary to sing sad songs. Not all lessons can be learned through happy ones,” Hecate remarked.

********

“I think I figured out why you like it,” Ariadne commented to her husband.

********

“Well, I love good comedies and good tragedies,” Dionysus shrugged.

********

**[Hermes]:  
Now, not everyone gets to be a god  
And don't forget that times are hard  
Hard times in the world of men  
Let me introduce you to a few of them**

********

“Are these based on mortals who actually lived?” asked Tisiphone.

********

“Not that I know of,” Hermes answered, “But if you want to imagine them as specific ones, be my guest.”

********

**You can tip your hats and your wallets  
Brothers and sisters, boys and girls  
To the hardest working Chorus  
In the gods' almighty world!**

********

“The good old chorus,” Dionysus chuckled as he clapped.

********

**And workin' just as hard for you  
Let's see what this crew can do! **

********

They watched as the chorus danced, which impressed everyone.

********

“So they’re singers and dancers,” Calliope pointed out.

********

“Just shows how talented these mortals are,” Hermes smiled.

********

“Indeed,” Hecate agreed.

********

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

****

********

****

**A'ight!  
A'ight!**

****

********

****

Those who didn’t see the play before were wondering what was coming next. Those who did were excited as they remembered enjoying this part. Apollo, who showed the most joy, held Calliope’s hand as he showed paternal pride.

****

********

****

**[Hermes (and Orpheus)]:  
On the road to Hell there was a railroad line  
And a poor boy workin' on a song  
(La la la la la la…)**  


****

********

“Is that me?” asked Orpheus, surprised when he heard the voice of the fellow mortal playing him

********

****

**His mama was a friend of mine  
And this boy was a muse's son  
On the railroad line on the road to Hell  
You might say the boy was touched  
(La la la la la la…)**

****

********

****

“Is that why you brought me?” asked Calliope.

****

********

****

“It’s one of the reasons,” Apollo admitted.

****

********

****

Calliope simply smiled.

****

********

****

**Cause he was touched by the gods themselves!  
Give it up for Orpheus!**

****

********

****

**[Hermes]:  
Orpheus!**

****

********

****

Hades wondered if Orpheus was purposefully portrayed as awkward. Such intrigued him as he always saw him as more daring, considering that he was brave enough to do something no other did before.

****

********

****

Orpheus himself seemed quite satisfied with how he was portrayed. He especially liked how he was given clothes that didn’t look so luxurious. Such was because he preferred the simplicity of the common man’s clothes rather than the fanciful fashion expected of his earthly status of a prince. 

****

********

****

**There was one more soul on this road  
Girl, come on in from the cold!  
On the railroad line on the road to Hell  
There was a young girl looking for something to eat!  
And brother, thus begins the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice!**

****

********

****

“I guess I’m being portrayed as a regular girl,” the wood nymph commented.

****

********

****

“Probably because none of us expected you would end up here considering that you’re a nymph,” Thanatos remarked.

****

********

****

“I know, and I thank Dionysus for helping me so I could join my husband in Elysium,” Eurydice smiled, looking at the god.

****

********

****

“No problem,” Dionysus smiled back.

****

********

****

**[Hermes (and Chorus)]:  
It's a love song  
(It's a love song!)  
It's a tale of a love from long ago  
It's a sad song  
(It's a sad song!)  
But we're gonna sing it even so  
It's an old song  
(It's an old song!)  
It's an old tale from way back when  
And we're gonna sing**

****

********

****

Hades tapped his foot to the beat. This caught the attention of the others, specifically ones who knew that this usually meant.

****

********

****

“Are you alright, Hades?” asked Nyx.

****

********

****

“Yes, I just enjoy the rhythm,” Hades reassured.

****

********

****

“I do too,” Erebus agreed.

****

********

****

“I am glad you both love it,” Nyx breathed out.

****

********

****

**[Hermes and Chorus]:  
We're gonna sing  
We're gonna sing it again!**

****

********

****

**[Hermes]**  
**Again!  
Again!**

****

********

****

When it ended, everyone applauded.

****

********

****

“So, what do you think so far?” asked Hermes.

****

********

****

“It is catchy,” Hades admitted.

****

********

****

“I love the music so far and the costumes,” Persephone continued.

****

********

****

“I like the simplistic setting,” Orpheus stated.

****

********

****

“I adore the singing voices, especially from the one playing my husband,” Eurydice smiled.

****

********

****

“We find it interesting so far,” Clotho spoke up after being deep in conversation with her other sisters.

****

********

****

“Great. Let’s listen to the next song.”

****

********

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Greek Mythology, Orpheus was said to either be the son or stepson (in this story, the latter) of Oeagrus, the king of Thrace. So, Orpheus wasn't actually a poor boy. However, considering the nature of the Orphic Mysteries (Orphism), I thought it would be best to present him as someone who preferred to live similar to a monk, who live a form of voluntary poverty. 
> 
> Some portray Eurydice as a nymph and I like the idea of her being such. Also, it is a premise to show how different Eurydice is from the character in Hadestown. 
> 
> My little headcanon involving Greek Mythology is that nymphs normally do not go to the Underworld after they die. However, considering the fact that the Maenads (female followers of Dionysus) are mostly nymphs, I like the idea that those who participate in the worship of Dionysus are allowed to have an afterlife. Such is mainly because of the emphasis of the afterlife in the cult of Dionysus. Since those who practice Orphism worship Dionysus, I like the idea that Eurydice is one of his followers along with Orpheus. Such is how I was able to reconcile Eurydice being a nymph yet the story be the same in that Orpheus has to go to the Underworld to find her.


	3. Any Way the Wind Blows Doesn't Matter to the Bohemian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, when I first saw the song title, I thought of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. I hope y'all don't mind that I referenced such in the chapter title.

Chapter 3  
**[Fates]:  
Ooooh…  
Ooooh…  
Ooooh…  
Ooooh…**

“What are they playing?” asked Eurydice, pointing out the modern instruments the women playing the Fates were holding.

“The accordion and the violin,” Hermes answered.

“How come only two of us get instruments?” asked Clotho.

“She holds a tambourine later on,” Apollo reassured.

The Fates nodded in understanding.

**[Hermes (spoken)]:  
Eurydice was a hungry young girl  
A runaway from everywhere she'd ever been  
She was no stranger to the world  
No stranger to the wind**

“Well, I did feel a lot of natural elements while I was alive,” Eurydice stated, “So I know how the world worked in that aspect.”

“I think he means that your portrayal knows how mortals can be cruel,” Alecto clarified.

“I knew cruelty existed, but I remember my sisters and I were quite sheltered from such,” Eurydice sighed.

**[Eurydice]:  
The weather ain't the way it was before  
Ain't no spring or fall at all anymore  
It's either blazing hot or freezing cold  
Any way the wind blows**

“Are Zephyrus and Eurus not allowed to do their jobs in this universe?” asked Zagreus.

“No, it’s a reference to how Earth’s climate has changed to the point that seasons can only be felt in extremes,” Hermes explained.

“I know Mama would not be happy about such,” Persephone noted, knowing how much her mother cared about Earth’s upkeep.

**[Clotho]:  
And there ain't a thing that you can do**

**[Lachesis]:  
When the weather takes a turn on you**

**[Fates]:  
'Cept for hurry up and hit the road  
Any way the wind blows**

“I’m assuming that in this universe, people are more nomadic,” Hecate guessed.

“Possibly,” Dionysus remarked.

“I believe so too,” Hermes agreed.

**[Fates (and Eurydice)]:  
Wind comes up  
Ooooh…  
(Do you hear that sound?)  
Wind comes up  
Mooove…  
(Move to another town  
Ain't nobody gonna stick around)**

“My sisters knew that about mortals, but I could trust them to stick around,” Eurydice remarked.

“I remember how sad they were when we lost you,” Orpheus comforted. 

Eurydice smiled at her husband, thankful that her sisters did keep her memory alive too. She didn’t know how long they lived or were still alive, but she hoped their lives were excellent.

**[Eurydice and the Fates]:  
When the dark clouds roll  
Any way the wind blows**

“There is still rain despite the extreme temperatures?” asked Persephone.

“I don’t know, but there is a clear message that mortals should take care of the Earth,” Hermes replied.

“Well, I certainly agree with such,” Persephone nodded, “I don’t want the Earth to be unlivable.”

**[Hermes (and Eurydice), spoken]:  
You met The Fates  
Remember them?  
(Anybody got a match?)  
Always singing in the back of your mind  
(Gimme that)  
Wherever it was this young girl went  
The Fates were close behind**

“I guess they view Eurydice as someone important,” Calliope suggested.

“I honestly thought they were supposed to represent her conscience,” Apollo countered.

“Well, there must be a reason why they are specifically around her and not the others,” Calliope noted.

“Rude!” Zagreus exclaimed when one of the Fates blew out Eurydice’s candle.

**[Eurydice]:  
People turn on you just like the wind  
Everybody is a fair weather friend  
In the end, you're better off alone  
Any way the wind blows**

“Fair-weather friends?” repeated Eurydice.

“They mean people who only wish to spend time with someone when times are happy. When times are not, they are not present at all when it is most necessary,” Styx defined.

Hades frowned as he thought about how his brothers have treated him like that. They only cared when he had something positive to say, which was often forced. When he expressed his problems, despite the honesty, it was either ignored or devalued. He was thankful that the majority of the residents of the Underworld were the opposite. 

**[Clotho]:  
When your body aches to lay it down  
When you're hungry  
And there ain't enough to go round**

**[Fates]:  
Ain't no length to which a girl won't go  
Any way the wind blows**

“Reminds me of when Mama cursed that one king with the help of Limos,” Persephone commented.

“I still cannot get over what he did,” Macaria stated.

“Sadly, some mortals will do horrible things in the name of survival,” Melinoe remarked.

**[Fates (and Eurydice)]:  
Wind comes up  
Ooooh…  
(And sometimes you think)  
Wind comes up  
Youuuu…  
(You would do anything  
Just to fill your belly full of food  
Find a bed that you could fall into  
Where the weather wouldn't follow you)**

“At this point, I’m hoping it’s not Zeus who is trying to pursue her,” Hades commented after hearing the last line. 

All he could think about was when Hera told him of how she knew Zeus was on Earth because of the dark clouds above his location. Such was when she found out he was messing around with one of her priestesses.

“Papa’s not in this story, though,” Dionysus blinked.

**[Eurydice and the Fates]:  
Wherever you go  
Any way the wind blows**

“I imagine life treated you much better,” Ariadne guessed.

“Yes, I lived happily with my sisters before I met Orpheus,” Eurydice smiled, “Speaking of which, when am I going to meet my husband?”

**[Hermes, spoken (and sung)]:  
Now Orpheus was the son of a Muse  
And you know how those Muses are  
(Sometimes they abandon you)**

Calliope didn’t like that she was portrayed as a mother who would abandon her child. However, she did feel regret when she was forced to return to Olympus to join her sisters and Apollo after Orpheus went to Egypt to continue his education.

**And this poor boy  
He wore his heart out on his sleeve  
You might say he was naïve to the ways of the world  
(But he had a way with words  
And the rhythm and the rhyme  
And he sang just like a bird up on a line)**

“I don’t think Orpheus was that naive,” Calliope interjected. 

“I always saw him as more optimistic,” Apollo chuckled. “Though, I assume it’s because he focused more on his spirituality.”

**And it ain't because I'm kind  
(But his Mama was a friend of mine)  
And I liked to hear him sing  
(And his way of seeing things)**

“I’m glad you consider me a friend, Hermes,” Calliope smiled.

“I always considered you and your sisters to be friends of mine,” Hermes beamed, ignoring the fact that Apollo was currently seeing green.

**So I took him underneath my wing**  
**And that is where he stayed**  
**Until one day…**

Hypnos laughed at the “underneath my wing” line.

“Really, brother?” Thanatos groaned.

“Come on, there’s got to be something to lighten things up,” Hypnos stated as his laughter started to die down.

Nyx quickly shushed her twin boys as the music changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are four gods in Greek Mythology who represent the winds: Boreas (north), Zephyrus (west), Notus (south), and Eurus (east). All were associated with seasons as it was believed the winds were responsible for the temperature changes, and Zephyrus and Eurus were associated with spring and fall, respectively. Zephyrus will be mentioned later, considering that he was responsible for one of the most tragic incidents in Apollo's love life.
> 
> There's one story involving Demeter where she took vengeance against Erysichthon, a Thessalian king. He ordered his men to cut down a sacred grove of Demeter. He personally killed a dryad nymph who protected the tree that bore votive wreaths due to his men's refusal to cut down the particular tree. Demeter had Limos, the goddess of starvation, curse the king to have an insatiable hunger in response. He sold all his possessions to get food to eat and even went as far as to sell his own daughter into slavery. In the end, he died due to self-cannibalism.
> 
> In the story of Io, one of the many lovers of Zeus, Hera discovered the affair when she saw dark clouds above the location where Zeus was pursuing her unfortunate priestess. This led Hera to investigate, but Zeus responded by turning Io into a cow. However, Hera knew that the cow was actually Zeus' lover and kept her under watch to make sure Zeus didn't continue fooling around with her. For those who are not too familiar with the story, Overly Sarcastic Productions has an excellent video about this particular myth.
> 
> Orpheus was often said to be educated by his mother and eight aunts, the other Muses. This was done in Parnassus, where he also met Apollo, who gave him his famous lyre. He is also said to have been educated in Egypt also. In this story, Orpheus was primarily instructed by the Muses and went to Egypt to receive a more formal education. During such, Calliope left Earth for her home on Olympus.
> 
> Hypnos, the god of sleep, is also depicted with wings near his head. So, I thought he would especially find humor in the line about Hermes taking Orpheus underneath his wing.


	4. I Wish for You to Come Home With Me

**[Hermes (and Orpheus), spoken]:  
You wanna talk to her?  
(Yes!)  
Go on  
Orpheus?  
(Yes?)  
Don't come on too strong**

Hades wondered what he would say. He could relate as he remembered struggling with talking to Persephone at first as she was his first love. He wished Zeus provided him with advice on what to say to Persephone instead of suggesting the abduction. 

“Let me guess, he’s going to say…” Thanatos began.

**[Orpheus]:  
Come home with me**

“Oh,” Thanatos blinked. “Nevermind.”

**[Eurydice]:  
Who are you?**

**[Orpheus and Chorus]:  
The man who's gonna marry you  
I'm Orpheus**

“Don’t tell me that’s the first thing you said to Eurydice,” Calliope begged.

“No, I told her what inspired me to play the song I was singing when she first met me,” Orpheus recalled.

**[Eurydice (and Hermes), spoken]:  
Is he always like this?  
(Yes)  
I'm Eurydice**

**[Orpheus and Chorus]:  
Your name is like a melody**

“Didn’t you tell me that one time?” asked Eurydice.

“I don’t remember, but I always loved how beautiful your name sounded,” Orpheus complimented. 

**[Eurydice, spoken]:  
A singer, is that what you are?**

**[Orpheus]:  
I also play the lyre…**

**[Eurydice, spoken]:  
Oh, a liar, AND a player too!  
I've met too many men like you**

Orpheus, Eurydice, Hades, and Persephone looked at Hermes.

“A player is someone who pursues multiple people with no desire to commit to a relationship,” Hermes clarified.

“So basically, Zeus and Poseidon,” Hades simplified.

“Yes,” Hermes confirmed.

**[Orpheus]:  
Oh, no  
I'm not like that**

**[Hermes, spoken]:  
He's not like any man you've met  
Tell her what you're workin' on**

“Definitely true!” Dionysus shouted, remembering how unique he found Orpheus when he first met him.

“Lower your voice, please,” Hades requested.

“Sorry,” Dionysus apologized once he realized what he did.

**[Orpheus]:  
I'm workin' on a song…**

**[Orpheus and Chorus]:  
It isn't finished yet  
But when it's done and when I sing it  
Spring will come again**

**[Eurydice, spoken]:  
Come again?**

**[Orpheus]:  
Spring will come**

**[Eurydice, spoken]:  
When? I haven't seen a spring or fall since…  
I can't recall**

**[Orpheus, spoken]:  
That's what I'm workin' on**

“Is it supposed to summon Mama from the Underworld?” asked Melinoe.

“Most likely considering that Zephyrus is not in this,” Zagreus remarked.

“I hope the mortals will not do things to the point where this becomes a reality,” Persephone stated.

“Sadly, very few mortals will listen to us,” Hades sighed. “Let’s hope there is somebody they can listen to let them know of such.”

**[Orpheus and Chorus]:  
A song to fix what's wrong  
Take what's broken, make it whole  
A song so beautiful  
It brings the world back into tune  
Back into time  
And all the flowers will bloom…**

“I see you as being the one to do so considering that nature seemed attuned to your voice and lyre,” Calliope smiled.

**[Orpheus, spoken]:  
When you become my wife**

**[Eurydice (and Hermes), spoken]:  
Oh, he's crazy. Why would I become his wife?  
(Maybe because he'll make you feel alive)  
Alive? That's worth a lot  
What else ya got?**

Hades cringed when he heard the actress’ response. He remembered believing that would be Persephone’s response if he tried to communicate with her his feelings. After all, it would be his first time revealing such. He then wondered what would have happened if he expressed such concerns to Poseidon rather than Zeus considering that they were closer to each other in comparison to their younger brother.

“Well, I did feel more alive whenever you were by my side,” Eurydice giggled.

“I honestly thought it was only because of my songs,” Orpheus remarked.

“It was more than your songs. I loved how kind and caring you were not only to me but to everyone around you,” Eurydice continued.

Orpheus smiled as Eurydice leaned against him, ready to hear the next song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some versions of the Abduction of Persephone, Zeus suggests to Hades the method that is used in mythology. Considering that Zeus has abducted numerous mortals for the purposes of sleeping with them (ex. Europa, Ganymede), I see the versions that have such as not surprising. Also, in the original text that mentions this myth, the Homeric Hymn to Demeter, Zeus is noted as having partial responsibility for such in that he gave Hades permission to marry Persephone without informing her or her mother, Demeter.
> 
> The reason why Hades and Poseidon would likely be closer is a reference to the myth of how they and their sisters were born. Shortly after birth, they were swallowed alive by their father Cronus and stayed in there until an adult Zeus (who was hidden by their mother and escaped their fate) administered an emetic to release them. So, one would guess that Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon are all closer to each other than to Zeus, considering they were trapped in the same place for such a long time.


	5. Let Us Sing the Wedding Song

Chapter 5  
**[Eurydice]:  
Lover, tell me if you can  
Who's gonna buy the wedding bands?  
Times being what they are  
Hard and getting harder all the time**

“Considering that he’s a poor boy and not a prince, that is a good question,” Megara noted.

“Gold will be hard to find unless he knows somebody,” Alecto continued.

“I guess he also doesn’t know a craftsman either,” Tisiphone added.

**[Orpheus]:  
Lover, when I sing my song  
All the rivers'll sing along  
And they're gonna break their banks for us  
And with their gold, be generous  
All a-flashing in the pan, all to fashion for your hand  
The river's gonna give us the wedding bands**

“I guess they’re by the River Pactolus,” Ariadne commented, remembering when Dionysus instructed King Midas to wash away his golden touch in that particular river.

“And I guess the river has some nymphs who will assist in crafting such,” Calliope considered.

**[Eurydice]:  
Lover, tell me if you're able  
Who's gonna lay the wedding table?  
Times being what they are  
Dark and getting darker all the time**

“Would the chorus be the guests at the wedding feast?” asked Hecate.

“I imagine so,” Hermes answered.

“Wouldn’t they need chairs, too?” asked Hades.

“I think so,” Zagreus realized.

**[Orpheus]:  
Lover, when I sing my song  
All the trees gonna sing along  
And they're gonna bend their branches down  
To lay their fruit upon the ground  
The almond and the apple  
And the sugar from the maple  
The trees gonna lay the wedding table**

“Well, that also solves the provision of food for the feast,” Persephone noted.

“Are they in America because that’s where sugar maple originates from?” Hecate asked.

“I assumed considering the other American influences on the play,” Hermes replied.

“Sugar maple?” repeated Orpheus.

“They’re gorgeous trees in the northern part of America, especially in the fall. They also produce delicious syrup,” Hermes explained.

“Looks like I have a new destination to go to at night,” Melinoe commented.

“Be careful, dear,” Persephone stated.

“Don’t worry, my queen. I’ll keep a close eye on the girl,” Nyx reassured.

**[Eurydice (and Orpheus), spoken]:  
So when you sing your song  
The one you're working on  
Spring will come again?  
(Yes)  
Why don't you sing it then?**

**[Orpheus]:  
It isn't finished**

**[Eurydice (and Orpheus), spoken]:  
Sing it  
You wanna take me home?  
(Yes)  
Sing the song**

“I wonder what he has so far,” Styx expressed.

**[Orpheus (and Company)]:  
La la la la la la la...  
La la la la la la la...  
(La la la la la la la...  
La la la la la la la...  
La la la la la la la…)**

Everyone watched closely as Orpheus stepped on each of the tables as the chorus members skillfully moved them so he wouldn’t fall. They did enjoy his singing voice as he did so. When a red carnation was pulled out, they all looked in amazement, especially Persephone. They all knew what the scene was supposed to represent.

**[Eurydice (and Orpheus), spoken]:  
How'd you do that?  
(I don't know  
The song's not finished though)  
Even so, it can do this?  
(I know…)  
You have to finish it!**

“It definitely shows Orpheus’ power over nature,” Ariadne giggled.

“Indeed,” Dionysus agreed.

**[Eurydice]:  
Lover, tell me when we're wed  
Who's gonna make the wedding bed?  
Times being what they are  
Hard and getting harder all the time**

Hades gave Hermes a warning stare. Such was because of the fact Hermes had caught him and Persephone being intimate in places that weren’t their bed. Hermes himself didn’t see it as odd that sometimes the couple made love in a natural setting and would have pointed out that it wouldn’t be weird if Orpheus and Eurydice consummated their marriage in such. However, knowing how much Hades hated his romantic life being the subject of gossip, he remained quiet.

**[Orpheus]:  
Lover, when I sing my song  
All the birds gonna sing along  
And they'll come flying from all around  
To lay their feathers on the ground  
And we'll lie down in eiderdown  
A pillow 'neath our heads  
The birds gonna make the wedding bed**

“I can only see that happening if there were a bunch of birds flying around the place at once,” Thanatos pointed out.

“Probably the number that was shown in ‘the Birds,’” Hermes commented.

Everyone looked at Hermes confused.

“A movie I saw one time when I visited in America in the early 1960s,” Hermes clarified.

**[Eurydice]:  
And the trees gonna lay the wedding table**

**[Orpheus]:  
And the rivers gonna give us the wedding bands**

**[Company]:  
Ooooooh**

“I will say that despite the improvisation, I think it would be a lovely wedding to attend,” Persephone smiled.

“We did have a wedding in nature,” Eurydice confirmed, “It was in a beautiful oak grove where we became husband and wife. I’m just thankful that King Oeagrus and the Ciconians didn’t mind us having it outside the palace.”

“I’m thankful that my stepfather didn’t mind either,” Orpheus finished.

Persephone was about to say something before Hades whispered in her ear. She looked at him, and he nodded. She nodded back to show understanding.

The others showed confusion but said nothing as they wanted to know what would be in the next song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pactolus is the Greek name for a river in modern-day Turkey (it is called Sart Çayı in Turkish). A historical fact about it is that it contained material used to make the first coins in Lydia. In mythology, Dionysus, who gave King Midas his golden touch, instructed him to wash away the golden touch in this river after he said he no longer wanted it. Such was used to return his daughter and various items to their original form.
> 
> The note about sugar maples is based on research I did on maple trees (I initially thought they grew only in North America and Asia). Sugar maples are the kind in the northeastern and central-eastern part of the United States and southeastern part of Canada. They are the species that produce the famous maple syrup in Vermont and that form a pretty landscape in the New England region of the U.S. in the fall (personal note: seeing such in real life is on my bucket list).
> 
> "The Birds" is a 1963 movie by Alfred Hitchcock that involves a bunch of birds in California who randomly attack people. When I thought of the logistics of the birds giving Orpheus and Eurydice their feathers, I realized it would take hundreds, if not thousands, of birds to make a comfortable bed for two. Such made me think of the scenes I saw from the movie that looked like it had that number. So, that ended up being the reference point.
> 
> Orpheus' stepfather ruled over Ciconians, which is a Thracian tribe.


	6. The First Epic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of originality in the title. All I know is that I want to make sure the chapter titles have the name of the song in it. Anyways, please enjoy Hades and Persephone's reactions to the first mention of them as a couple.

Chapter 6  
**[Hermes]:  
Where'd you get that melody?**

**[Orpheus]:  
I don’t know  
It came to me  
As if I'd known it all along**

“I wonder what this melody sounded like originally,” Orpheus remarked.

“Maybe they might play it,” Ariadne reassured.

**[Hermes, spoken (sung)]:  
You have  
It's an old song  
(A song of love from long ago  
Long-time since I heard it though)**

“I’m not surprised. Orpheus wrote a lot of love songs,” Calliope smiled.

She enjoyed listening as Orpheus sung songs to the mortals about the love stories of gods and men. Her and her sisters-especially Erato, Thalia, and Melpomene-smiled as they heard him sing. 

**[Orpheus (Hermes]:  
You’ve heard that melody before?  
(Sure)  
Tell me more  
(Remember the tale I told you once about the Gods?)  
Which ones?  
(Hades and Persephone)**

“I’m surprised they mentioned us,” Persephone blushed.

“Agreed. Most mortals would’ve named Ares and Aphrodite before us,” Hades noted. 

He couldn’t help but shake his head as he remembered the absolute irony that an adulterous affair was viewed as the ideal relationship by the Greeks and Romans.

**(Remember how it used to be  
Their love that made the world go round?)  
Yeah, I remember now  
But that was long ago  
(Tell it again though)**

“Are they talking about the present day? Because that is the only context I can see it through,” Macaria asked.

“You’ll soon see,” Dionysus notified. 

**[Orpheus]:  
King of shadows  
King of shades  
Hades was king of the Underworld  
But he fell in love with a beautiful lady  
Who walked up above in her mother's green field**

Hades paid close attention to the lyrics as something told him that they would come up again along with the melody. His total focus only broke when he felt Persephone leaning against him. He responded by repositioning his arm so he could hold her close. However, his eyes and ears were still attuned to the play.

Persephone sighed as she flashed back to the gorgeous Sicilian fields she roamed. She wished she did meet Hades the day Eros shot his arrow of love into him. Such, she believed, would’ve prevented so much initial sorrow in their actual first meeting. 

**He fell in love with Persephone  
Who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun  
And he took her home to become his queen  
Where the sun never shone  
On anyone**

Hades cringed as he regretted the desperation that led to him showing up where Persephone was and taking her away. He wished he was brave enough to speak with her so that she would not be so upset by the idea of him becoming her husband. Persephone felt the tenseness that appeared and touched the hand of the arm around her to comfort him.

**[Hermes]:  
Go on...**

**[Orpheus]:  
The lady loved him and the kingdom they shared  
But without her above, not one flower would grow  
So King Hades agreed that for half of each year  
She would stay with him there in his world down below  
But the other half, she could walk in the sun  
And the sun, in turn, burned twice as bright**

“I’m surprised they didn’t mention her consuming one of the pomegranates that grew here,” Styx noted.

“I’m more surprised that Demeter was not mentioned further as she played a huge role in Persephone’s return to the Upperworld,” Hecate told her aunt. 

Hades was more relaxed at this point as he knew Persephone did want to stay with him and also visit her mother. Still, the god felt sadness as he remembered how much he hated summer due to the low mood he was in around that time. If only the other gods recognized such as equally concerning as Demeter’s melancholy during winter.

**Which is where the seasons come from  
And with them, the cycle  
Of the seed and the sickle  
And the lives of the people  
And the birds in their flight**

Dionysus and Ariadne rocked side to side in tune with the beat while holding each other. Noticing such, Persephone attempted to do the same with Hades. He complied with such as it helped him forget his negative emotions. 

Thanatos, Hypnos, and the Furies smiled at the mention of birds. After all, with the aid of their wings, they could fly with those birds. 

**[Hermes (Orpheus]:  
Singing...  
(La la la la la la la…)  
Down below and up above  
(La la la la la la la…)  
In harmony and rhythm  
(La la la la la la la…)  
The Gods sang his song of love  
(La la la la la la la…)**

During such, Orpheus mentally practiced the melody so he could sing along. He quickly recognized that the tune would likely be sung over and again. Unbeknownst to him, his father and mother were doing the same.

**[Hermes, spoken (sung)]:  
And the world sang it with them  
(But that was long ago  
Before we were on this road)**

“Hopefully they explain soon because I’m concerned about what it might mean,” Melinoe groaned.

“Patience, Melinoe,” Nyx reassured.

Melinoe pouted as she knew it was best not to talk back to the primordial goddess, especially not in front of her parents. After all, it would mean even more supervision during her nightly journeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus was said to sing a lot of love songs, mainly about other couples in Greek Mythology. Also, the muses mentioned here have roles related to such. Calliope is the muse of epic poetry, Erato love poetry, Thalia comedy, and Melpomene tragedy. 
> 
> Ares and Aphrodite were seen as the ideal romantic couple by the Ancient Greeks and Romans (who called them Mars and Venus). One would find this interesting considering that this couple formed while Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus (Vulcan to the Romans). When one remembers how adultery committed by women was treated compared to when men do so, you can see how it's even more ironic. My theory is that it described the unification of two things that most think would be opposed to one another, war and love (probably why people say that all's fair in love and war). Also, their symbols today are used to symbolize masculine and feminine things (likely the origin of the phrase that men are from Mars and women from Venus). The reason I mentioned the Romans too is because of the famous fresco in the ruins of Pompeii that depict them. 
> 
> One of the common locations for Persephone's abduction is Sicily, the island south of mainland Italy. The city of Enna was a place where Persephone and her mother were worshipped. Ancients viewed the nearby Pergusa Lake as the site where Persephone was carried off, especially by the Romans. I chose this as the location because of the intersection between two cultures that honored Persephone and how devoted those in Southern Italy at the time were to Persephone and Hades. A pinax, votive tablet, of the two was found in the town of Locri, a town in southern Italy. (Related fun fact: Persephone was worshipped as a goddess of marriage in that part of Italy). 
> 
> Hecate and Styx are technically Titans. Styx is the daughter of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys. Hecate is the granddaughter of the Titans Coeus and Phoebe (maternal) and Crius (paternal). Her father, Perses, is the brother of Styx's husband, Pallas, hence why Hecate calls Styx her aunt. (Another related fun fact: her mother, Asteria, is the sister of Leto, Apollo and Artemis' mom, so our favorite twins are Hecate's cousins).


	7. Let's Start Livin' It Up On Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say that I do plan on having them participate during the showing, which they have the liberty due to their location in Elysium. Such here is a test of that. If y'all like it, I'll continue such. If you don't, let me know how it can be different. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the little dance number during the song's dance break.
> 
> The video that inspired the dance described is called "Ancient Greek dance by the Caryatids @ 6th Bollywood & Multicultural Dance Festival". (2:43-3:45) is the timestamp of the dance I was inspired by.

Chapter 7  
**[Hermes (Company)]:  
And on the road to hell  
There was a lot of waiting  
(Mmm...  
Waiting)  
Everybody waiting on a train  
(Mmm...  
Waiting on a lady with a)  
Waiting on a train to bring that lady  
(Mmm...  
Lady)  
With the suitcase back again**

“I wonder if it’s Mama,” Macaria smiled.

**She's never early  
Always late  
(Waiting)  
These days she never stays for long  
But good things come to those who wait**

“Well, sometimes it’s a good thing to have a long winter,” Hades sighed.

Such was what he heard from Morana, the goddess of death and winter from the northeast. She often described how some of the mortals who honored her relied on cold weather to stop invading armies from fully taking over the country. He found this quite interesting, as did his queen.

**Here she comes!**

Everyone smiled at the reappearance of the actress playing Persephone. Persephone herself wondered what it would be like to meet this woman playing her. After all, she seemed quite fun to be around with.

**[Persephone (Hermes)]:  
Well it's like he said  
I'm an outdoor girl  
(And you're late again)  
Married to the king of the underworld  
(She forgot a little thing called spring)**

“Which is why Mama loves Elysium and her garden so much,” Zagreus remarked.

Persephone blushed at the mention of her love for the outdoors. After Hades and her mother, nature was her greatest love. The beautiful colors, the pleasant sounds, the sweet smells, and the soft touch all made her feel at home.

**[Persephone]:  
Are you wondering where I've been?**

**[Worker 1]:  
Where you been?**

**[Worker 2:]  
I'm wondering**

**[Persephone]:  
Been to hell  
And back again  
But like my mama always said:**

“I wonder what they’ll claim that Demeter says,” Hades snorted.

He did not doubt that his mother-in-law had some words of wisdom for the mortals. However, he was not fond of the fact that she still refused to treat him as anything more than a criminal after multiple millenniums.

**Brother when you're down  
You're down  
When you're up  
You're up  
If you ain't six feet underground  
You're living it up on top  
Let's not talk about hard times  
Pour the wine  
It's summertime!**

Persephone liked the positive portrayal of her mother. She did agree that her mother encouraged optimism in mortals. Such was something the goddess found interesting considering how her mother was prone to depressive spells, especially during fall and winter. However, considering her mother rarely put her own needs before others, she likely wanted to make sure no one else suffered as she did.

“What did she hand to Eurydice?” asked Alecto, noticing that Persephone handed Eurydice something silver.

“It’s a flask,” Dionysus stated, “It’s meant to hold alcohol.”

**[Persephone (Company)]:  
'Cause right now we're livin' it  
(How are we livin' it?)  
Livin' it, livin' it up  
Oh brother, right here we're livin' it  
(Where are we livin' it?)  
Livin' it up on top**

“It’s a shame my sisters aren’t here. We’d all be dancing along,” Calliope chuckled.

“Same,” Styx expressed, knowing she would likely join her thousands of sisters in their fun.

**Who makes the summer sun shine bright?  
That's right, Persephone!  
Who makes the fruit of the vine get ripe  
(Persephone!)  
That's me  
Who makes the flowers bloom again  
In spite of a man?  
(You do!)  
Who's doing the best she can?  
Persephone, that's who**

“I imagine if I inherited my father’s sociable behavior, that’s what I would be like,” Persephone chuckled.

“You don’t have to be like your father to emanate that much confidence,” Hades commented.

“True,” Persephone replied after thinking for a minute. 

**Now some might say  
The weather ain't the way it used to be  
But let me tell you something  
That my mama said to me  
You take what you can get  
And you make the most of it**

“I remember Demeter said something similar to mortals who were poor,” Hecate pointed out.

One thing she admired about Persephone’s mother that the daughter inherited was her sensitivity to others’ suffering. Demeter hated seeing farmers toiling in poverty and would do what she could to assist them. Hecate hoped with the help of Demeter herself and also Triptolemus that many farmers were able to get an excellent harvest so there would be less starvation. 

**So right now we're livin' it  
(How are we livin' it?)  
Livin' it, livin' it up  
Oh brother, right here we're livin' it  
(Where are we livin' it?)  
Livin' it up on top**

Dionysus turned around and waved towards the king of the Underworld. Hermes tapped Hades, which scared him at first. After he calmed down, Hades saw Hermes point towards the god of wine. 

“Can I-?” Dionysus began.

“No,” Hades stated.

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“No, you cannot summon some wine for us to drink.”

“Alright,” Dionysus sighed.

**[Hermes, spoken (company)]:  
It was summertime on the road to hell  
(Mmm…)  
There was a girl who had always run away  
(Mmm…)**

“What happened to spring?” asked Tisiphone.

“It’s only in extremes,” Hermes reminded.

“That sucks!” Megara exclaimed.

**[Hermes (company)]:  
You might say it was in spite of herself  
(Mmm, Mmm, Mmm…)  
That this young girl decided to stay  
There was a poor boy with a lyre**

Eurydice smiled as she leaned on her husband. Orpheus touched his wife’s hand in response.

**[Persephone (Hermes)]:  
Who says times are hard?  
(The flowers bloomed and the fruit got ripe  
And brother for a moment there)  
Anybody want a drink?  
(The world came back to life!)**

“I want to join this party,” Ariadne giggled. 

“I want to see all the things that Mama made bloom and ripen,” Macaria added.

**[Company]:  
Ohhhh.....**

Everyone smiled as they watched the chorus dancing again. The Underworld’s queen had open ears to hear one of her closest friends growing up said to her half-sister. Such had given her a plan that she was ready to execute.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I wish to dance too,” Persephone expressed.

“Go ahead, honey,” Hades encouraged.

“I’ll join you,” Ariadne volunteered.

“So will I,” Calliope laughed.

“Can we join, Mama?” Macaria asked, surprising Melinoe by grabbing her hand.

“Sure,” Persephone smiled, happily welcoming her two daughters down. She then looked towards the last person she wanted.

“Lady Styx? Do you wish to show the others the dancing you used to do with me when I was little?” Persephone addressed.

“I might as well,” Styx sighed as she stepped down to the orchestra. 

With that, the six goddesses lined up with Styx first, then Persephone, Ariadne, Calliope, Macaria, and Melinoe following in tow. They first held hands and took steps to make a circle. They then separated and spun around before returning to the original circle, doing their own dance moves without holding hands. Hermes, Dionysus, Apollo, Hades, Zagreus, and Thanatos clapped to the music’s beat to encourage them. 

**[Persephone (Company)]:  
Up on top, we ain't got much  
But we're  
(Livin' it up)  
Just enough to fill our cups  
(Livin' it up on top)  
Brother pass that bottle around  
'Cause we're  
(Livin' it, livin' it up)**

The goddesses who got up were returning to their seats while this was going on. 

“Since they’re drinking, can we summon some wine?” asked Ariadne.

“Fine,” Hades sighed.

With that, Dionysus summoned some cups for everyone, and then wine appeared in these empty cups. 

**[Hermes]:  
Let the poet bless this round**

Everyone raised their cups as Orpheus began speaking.

**[Orpheus (Persephone)]:  
To the patroness of all of this  
Persephone  
Who has finally returned to us with wine enough to share  
Asking nothing in return except that we should live  
And learn to live as brothers in this life  
And to trust she will provide  
And if no one takes too much  
There will always be enough  
She will always fill our cups  
(I will)  
And we will always raise them up  
To the world we dream about  
And the one we live in now**

“I like the idea that Mama could do that while on Earth,” Zagreus commented.

“That is one toast I agree with,” Dionysus declared before everyone drank. 

**[Orpheus (Company)]:  
'Cause right now we're livin' it  
(How are we livin' it?)  
Livin' it up  
Oh brother, right here we're livin' it  
(Where are we livin' it?)  
Listen here, I'll tell you where  
We're livin' it up on top  
(Up on top!)  
Livin' it up and we ain't gonna stop  
Livin' it, livin' it  
(Livin' it, livin' it)  
How are we livin' it?  
(Where are we livin' it?)  
Livin' it, livin' it  
(Livin' it, livin' it  
Livin' it up on top!)**

“Tell Mama that I would love it if she planned a party like this when it’s time for spring,” Persephone told Hermes.

“Got you covered,” the messenger god nodded.

“Hopefully, Aunt Styx and I get invited,” Hecate added.

“I would love that,” Persephone smiled.

Hades was silent as he didn’t want to ruin his wife’s happiness. He only hoped that the party would help with the pain that he usually felt once Persephone was absent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morana is the Slavic goddess of death and winter. She is also known as Marzanna, which is her name in Polish. One tradition involving her that is still practiced in Slavic countries is the Drowning of Marzanna. This involves throwing an effigy of her into a lake or river at the beginning of spring. Such is done to mark the end of winter. Also, the historical reference involves the times where the harsh Russian winter prevented Russia from being taken over by foreign powers (ex. the Napoleonic Wars, World War II). Considering that Russia is a Slavic country, I like the idea that she enjoys the fact that one of her domains, winter, helps protect one of the countries that worship her from harm. 
> 
> Although Styx is the goddess of the River Styx, she is still an Oceanid nymph. She is also listed as one of Persephone's nymph companions in the Homeric Hymn to Demeter. 
> 
> Triptolemus is a mortal prince who got turned into a god by Demeter. He and his family provided her shelter when she resided in Eleusis following Persephone's abduction. He was important in the Eleusinian Mysteries in that he was one of the first men who learned of the rites and is credited with spreading agriculture. He is known as the god of sowing and milling, which is in relation to grain and wheat respectively.


	8. In Spite of All I've Ever Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by the title, the dialogue parts will be present too. This will happen with other songs such as "Wait for Me" and any others that have similar parts to them. 
> 
> Considering that I would like to have this song and "Promises" to be played or sung for when I get married, I decided to make things more romantic in this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy the interactions between the various couples.

Chapter 8  
**[Hermes, spoken (sung)]:  
Orpheus was a poor boy  
But he had a gift to give  
He could make you see how the world could be  
(In spite of the way that it is)**

“How many times are they going to say this?” asked Thanatos.

“I’m more worried about the other part,” Hypnos noted.

**And Eurydice was a young girl  
But she'd seen how the world was  
When she fell  
She fell in spite of herself  
In love with Orpheus**

“There it is,” Hypnos indicated.

“Thanatos, Hypnos,” Nyx called in a warning tone.

The two went silent afterward.

**[Eurydice]:  
I was alone so long  
I didn't even know that I was lonely  
Out in the cold so long  
I didn’t even know that I was cold  
Turned my collar to the wind  
This is how it's always been**

Ariadne sighed as she thought of how she felt when she was still mortal. While she had a mortal princess’ privileges, she still felt lonely due to how her sisters treated her. Phaedra picked fights with her, and Xenodice ignored her. Acacallis, the one she didn’t mind calling her sister, was more focused on her spirituality than interacting with her family. Such gave her very few friends before Theseus arrived.

Dionysus noticed his wife twirling a stray dark brunette curl, which he recognized the meaning of. He wrapped his arm around her in comfort. Such resulted in her ceasing the behavior.

**All I've ever known is how to hold my own  
All I’ve ever known is how to hold my own  
But now I wanna hold you, too**

Dionysus ran his hands through her hair, enjoying the soft waviness of it. Ariadne breathed contently as she felt her husband’s gentle hands. She then smirked as she thought about how one of their favorite activities was doing the other’s hair. She hoped not to forget such as she wanted to ask her husband to show her some of the hairstyles he saw while in New York. 

**You take me in your arms  
And suddenly there's sunlight all around me  
Everything bright and warm  
And shining like it never did before  
And for a moment I forget  
Just how dark and cold it gets**

Hades started to smile as he was reminded of how he felt because of Persephone. To him, the flower goddess was the sun that revitalized him after six months of sorrow. He felt further contentment when Persephone decided to hold his cold, pale hand with her warm, tan one.

**All I've ever known is how to hold my own  
All I've ever known is how to hold my own  
But now I wanna hold you**

**Now I wanna hold you, hold you close  
I don't wanna ever have to let you go  
Now I wanna hold you, hold you tight  
I don't wanna go back to the lonely life**

Hades couldn’t help but think of how lucky he was to fall for someone like Persephone. She understood his greatest fears and flaws and yet loved him despite such. He wished things would have worked out better so he could always have her there.

**[Orpheus]:  
I don't know how or why  
Or who am I that I should get to hold you  
But when I saw you all alone against the sky  
It's like I’d known you all along**

Nyx was surprised by the sudden embrace she got. However, she relaxed once she saw it was none other than her dear husband. She hugged him back and closed her eyes, imagining her husband saying the words being sung.

**I knew you before we met  
And I don’t even know you yet  
All I know is you're someone I have always known**

Nyx quietly pecked her husband’s cheek at the end. Erebus kissed her forehead in response.

**[Orpheus and Eurydice]:  
All I know is you’re someone I have always known  
And I don't even know you**

**Now I wanna hold you, hold you close  
I don't wanna ever have to let you go**

Orpheus and Eurydice swayed to the beat, holding each other close. They both liked the idea that this was their song.

**[Eurydice]:  
Suddenly the sunlight  
Bright and warm**

**[Orpheus]:  
Suddenly I'm holding the world in my arms**

Apollo looked in envy at the other couples. He wished he and Calliope could be like them. So carefree, without a worry in the world. Calliope and her sisters were his only constant loves as they never rejected him or died tragically. He was thankful the Muses were far from jealous and didn’t mind his various relationships with others. All that mattered was that in the end, he would return to their arms.

Calliope looked at Apollo and wondered if it was selfish of her to want to sway with him to this song. After all, she did have to share with her other sisters. She just hoped her sisters understood why. 

**[Eurydice]:  
Say that you’ll hold me forever  
Say that the wind won't change on us  
Say that we'll stay with each other  
And it will always be like this**

Ariadne wanted to cry as it reminded her of her first heartbreak. Dionysus put his arms around her, letting her know that he didn’t mind if tears resulted. After all, no one deserved to be abandoned like she was.

**[Orpheus]:  
I'm gonna hold you forever  
The wind will never change on us  
Long as we stay with each other**

**[Orpheus and Eurydice]:  
Then it will always be like this**

“I can’t be the only one who senses something will show that the promise will not be kept,” Styx winced.

“You’re not the only one,” Tisiphone noted.

“I am concerned too that soon things will go wrong,” Hecate nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariadne was initially born as the mortal daughter of King Minos and Queen Pasiphae of Crete. She does have numerous siblings, but I decided to focus more on her sisters. I couldn't find anything on Xenodice, so I can't say anything about her. Acacallis was known for being a lover of Apollo, hence why she is mentioned as being spiritual. Phaedra ended up being the second wife of Theseus, Ariadne's first love, and her characterization is based on how nasty two can get when fighting over a love interest, especially if they're related. 
> 
> In Greek Mythology, Nyx and Erebus are two of the first five beings to come out of Chaos (the others being Gaia, Eros/Phanes, and Tartarus). Even though the primordial god of the sky, Ouranos, was not yet born, I thought the above lyrics would fit them. 
> 
> Apollo is noted in Greek Mythology for never marrying because he refused to pick which of the Muses he loved the most. Such was because he fell in love with all nine of them. I guess one can say they're the only polyamorous relationship in Greek Mythology, and it's a healthy one considering that there are no stories about them acting out jealousy for the others' partners.
> 
> Ariadne was left on Naxos by Theseus. Such was an accident considering that she wasn't awoken when it was time to go for Theseus. Thankfully, for Ariadne, she met Dionysus, who remained faithful to her.


	9. Let's Go Way Down Hadestown

Chapter 9  
 **[Hermes (Persephone, spoken)]  
On the Road to Hell there was a railroad track  
(Oh, come on!)  
There was a train comin' up from way down below  
(That was not six months!)**

The most baffled was Persephone herself, who only showed negative emotions around that time if she neglected to finish something. She was more restless while waiting for her husband’s return because of the six months of celibacy she had on Earth. Her husband did sometimes visit, but it was pretty rare due to her mother’s watchful eye. One of those visits resulted in her son’s conception, who indicated to his sisters what was happening onstage.

“Why’s Mama angry?”

**[Fates]:  
Better go and get your suitcase packed, guess it's time to go**

“I guess they wish to show how quickly the weather changes,” Clotho noted, knowing that Demeter would not allow her daughter to go before her six months on Earth was up.

**[Hermes (and Company)]:  
She's gonna ride that train  
(Ride that train…)  
She's gonna ride that train  
(Ride that train!)  
She's gonna ride that train 'til the end of the line**

Hades was delighted to find a distraction to his anxious confusion. He tapped his foot, hoping that the others would see it as him enjoying it rather than a coping mechanism.

**'Cause the King of the Mine is coming to call  
Did you ever wonder what it's like on the underside?  
(Way down under)  
On the yonder side?  
(Way down yonder)  
On the other side of his wall**

“I wonder if that’s why so many heroes came down here,” Thanatos snorted.

“It was more out of duty, but I can see why you would think so,” Hermes responded.

**Follow that dollar for a long way down  
Far away from the poorhouse door  
You either get to hell or to Hadestown  
Ain’t no difference anymore!  
Way down Hadestown  
Way down under the ground**

“Did poorhouses still exist in the 1930s?” Persephone asked, remembering when she and her mother saw them when they visited cities in the 1800s.

“No, but I do know soup kitchens existed, which helped the poor immensely,” Hermes answered.

“What do they mean by there being no difference?” asked Styx.

“Hades here is a factory town,” Hermes explained. “And the conditions weren’t that great.”

**Hound dog howl and the whistle blow  
Train come a-rollin, clickety-clack  
Everybody tryin' to get a ticket to go  
But those who go they don’t come back  
They goin'**

**[Hermes and Company]:  
Way down Hadestown  
Way down under the ground**

**[Hermes, spoken]:  
Ha!**

Hades seemed concerned that there was the mention that everyone was trying to go to Hadestown. Maybe it was because of the fact he still saw it as similar to the realm of the dead he ruled, but he hated the idea of people preferring death to staying in the Upperworld.

“If this were the kind of music I heard when I did my job, I would love it even more,” Thanatos remarked upon hearing the upbeat instrumental.

“We’d be dancing on the way,” Macaria smiled.

“Yes,” Thanatos nodded, trying to hide the fact he liked the idea of the two of them dancing together.

**[Persephone]:  
Winter's nigh and summer's o'er  
Hear that high, lonesome sound  
Of my husband coming for  
To bring me home to Hadestown**

**[Company]:  
Way down Hadestown  
Way down under the ground**

“If only you would pick me up more often,” Persephone slyly smiled.

Hades didn’t mind coming to the surface more often when Persephone was ready to return. However, the reason why it was rare was that he was slightly worried about Demeter’s reaction. He mostly did not like the idea of being forced to talk to the corn goddess alone with their present enmity.

**[Persephone]:  
Down there, it's a bunch of stiffs  
Brother, I'll be bored to death  
Gonna have to import some stuff  
Just to entertain myself**

Hypnos snickered at the death jokes while Thanatos rolled his eyes.

Dionysus leaned as he looked up at the royal couple.

“So, what kind of things do you import?”

“It’s none of your business,” Persephone insisted.

“Just wanted to make you have some fun while down here,” Dionysus responded.

“Believe me, they do,” Hermes quipped.

**Give me morphine in a tin  
Give me a crate of the fruit of the vine  
Takes a lot of medicine  
To make it through the wintertime**

**[Company]:  
Way down Hadestown  
Way down under the ground**

“What’s morphine?” asked Zagreus.

“A drug derived from opium. It was named after Morpheus,” Hermes defined.

“No wonder it sounded familiar,” Hypnos remarked.

“I didn’t think a crate of wine could fit in a suitcase,” Ariadne remarked.

**[Fates (and Company)]:  
Every little penny in the wishing well  
Every little nickel on the drum  
(On the drum!)  
All them shiny little heads and tails  
Where do you think they come from?  
They come from  
(Way down Hadestown  
Way down under the ground)**

“That’s no lie,” Alecto noted.

“Mortals don’t call Hades the ‘god of wealth’ for nothing,” Tisiphone added.

**[Hermes]:  
Everybody hungry  
Everybody tired  
Everybody slaves by the sweat of his brow  
The wage is nothing and the work is hard  
It's a graveyard in Hadestown**

**[Company]:  
Way down Hadestown  
Way down under the ground**

“I’m assuming that is related to the factory conditions,” Hecate guessed.

“Correct,” Hermes confirmed.

“Thankfully, it’s not true here,” Eurydice noted.

Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus resisted the urge to point out the irony in her saying such.

“Well, at least everyone seems happy now,” Macaria sighed, seeing that the actors and actresses were dancing and smiling.

“I wonder if it will explain why I was upset at first,” Persephone blinked, still confused about why her actress was angry about seeing her husband.

**[Hermes]:  
Mr. Hades is a mean old boss**

**[Persephone]:  
With a silver whistle and a golden scale**

Hades looked to Hermes immediately after his actor said such.

“I don’t actually think that,” Hermes stated.

Hades continued to look at Hermes before remembering the facial features the god told him to look for when he was honest. Recognizing such, he looked back to the stage.

**[Company (Hermes)]:  
An eye for an eye!  
(And he weighs the cost)  
A lie for a lie!  
(And your soul for sale)**

**[Company (Persephone)]:  
Sold!  
(To the king on the chromium throne)  
Thrown!  
(To the bottom of a Sing Sing cell)**

“They seem to forget that all of the souls come here, not just specific ones,” Persephone noted, not happy with her husband being compared to the being that ruled Christian Tartarus, as she called it.

“Sing Sing cell?” Hades repeated.

“It’s a reference to a prison in New York City,” Hermes clarified.

**[Hermes]:  
Where the little wheel squeals and the big wheel groans**

**[Persephone]:  
And you better forget about your wishing well**

**[Company]:  
Way down Hadestown  
Way down under the ground**

“What kind of conditions are in this factory you keep speaking of?” Orpheus asked.

“We’ll go into detail later,” Hermes promised.

**[Hermes, spoken]:  
On the Road to Hell, there was a railroad car  
And the car door opened and a man stepped out  
Everybody looked and everybody saw  
It was the same man they'd been singin' about**

**[Persephone, spoken]:  
You're early!**

**[Hades, spoken]:  
I missed you**

“I think you would look quite handsome with sunglasses,” Persephone noted.

“I’m glad you think so, honey,” Hades stated.

“Still weird seeing Papa look so old,” Melinoe interjected.

**[Fates]:  
Mr. Hades is a mighty king  
Must be making some mighty big deals  
Seems like he owns everything**

**[Eurydice]:  
Kind of makes you wonder how it feels**

Eurydice blinked in response to her actress’ lines. She just hoped that the girl meant similar to what she actually wanted, a chance to join her husband in the afterlife rather than become one with the tree she was once bound to.

**[Hermes]:  
All aboard...  
A-one, A-two  
A-one, two, three, four**

**[Company]:  
Way down Hadestown  
Way down under the ground  
Way down Hadestown  
Way down under the ground  
Way down under the ground  
Way down under the ground**

Those who haven’t seen the show were shocked to see the stage give way, lowering Hades and Persephone.

The monarchs liked the idea of their descent being so smooth. However, they were still unsure about why their relationship was portrayed as poor.

Orpheus and Eurydice, meanwhile, wondered if they were getting close to their eventual fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The six months of celibacy is related to the fact that many Ancient Greeks called her by numerous other names. One of these was Kore, which means maiden (or unmarried woman). Considering how virginity was important for women before marriage, one would expect Persephone not to be sexually active while on Earth. However, I do like the idea of Hades and Persephone still arranging secret meetings.
> 
> Besides Orpheus, numerous other figures in Greek Mythology visit the Underworld. They include Theseus and Pirithous (the latter is still there), Heracles, and Psyche. Another notable is Odysseus, who gets to see what the Asphodel Fields look like during the nekyia that takes place in Book 11 of the Odyssey.
> 
> When one thinks of a poorhouse, it usually refers to the Victorian era poorhouses that were used to provide employment for the poor along with a place to live. I'm not sure when they stopped being a thing, but you could say it is a predecessor to more modern institutions that help the poor (ex. homeless shelters-which just provide that). However, one thing that was especially beneficial to the poor during the 1930s was the soup kitchen, which is why I felt it was necessary to bring such up.
> 
> In my characterization of Hades, I see him preferring to see the shades of those who died of natural causes. I don't see him as a god who likes seeing shades show up due to violent means (ex. murder, suicide, etc.). Such is because all those who die will eventually come to him, and if one were forced to judge a great number of humans, it's not exactly a crime to hope that most of them die a peaceful death. 
> 
> Dionysus is known as a god of fertility and was often associated with (and even depicted as) male sex organs. In the Dionysian Mysteries, one of the secret objects revealed to members is a fig-wood phallus. Because of such, I see him as being quite open about the use of adult toys and interested in whether or not the other gods use such in their lives. However, because Persephone has a mother-son relationship with Dionysus here, I doubt she would want to reveal to him whether or not she imports such to the Underworld. 
> 
> Morpheus is the god of dreams and is sometimes said to be the brother or son of Hypnos. The reason why Morpheus' name was used in the naming of morphine is that one of the effects of taking such is drowsiness. I don't know how widely abused morphine was in the 1930s (mainly because I know heroin existed back then and assumed it replaced morphine as a widespread drug of abuse), but I would like to note that morphine still has medical uses today. I know this because one of my grandma's friends was given such to relieve the pain she suffered due to Parkinson's before her death.
> 
> In case you're wondering, yes, Hades and Persephone here know of the Christian Devil. Such is because they are aware that many portrayals of Hades have characterized him as someone similar to the Devil (ex. The Goddess of Spring). Based on such, I do not see Hades getting along with Lucifer/Satan.


	10. Here Comes a Gathering Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I would've liked to combine some more chapters than I already have, but I decided it would be best to stick to 40 chapters, considering that's the number of songs on the soundtrack. So, I hope y'all enjoy this small chapter despite such as we are two chapters away from a lengthy one.

Chapter 10

**[Fates]:**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**[Hermes, spoken]:**

**With Persephone gone, the cold came on**

“And I imagine it’s harsh,” Hades winced. 

He wondered if, in this scenario, Demeter would cause something similar to what happened when Persephone left the first time. After all, this Hades seemed to have broken the terms set out from the beginning.

**[Orpheus, spoken]**

**He came too soon**

**He came for her too soon**

**It's not supposed to be like this**

**[Eurydice, spoken (sung)]:**

**Well**

**('Til someone brings the world back into tune)**

**This is how it is**

Persephone felt her heart sink. She hoped there was a way to stop the Earth from getting to the point it is like the play’s universe. She knew some mortals did care, but it would take more than just a small number of the billions of humans to prevent such.

**[Hermes, spoken]:**

**Orpheus had a gift to give**

**[Eurydice, spoken]:**

**Hey, where are you going?**

**[Hermes, spoken]:**

**Touched by the gods is what he was**

**[Orpheus, spoken]:**

**I have to finish the song**

**[Eurydice, spoken]:**

**Finish it quick**

**The wind is changing**

**There's a storm coming on**

The couples showed concern about Orpheus’ sudden departure. They were now worried that things might go bad between him and Eurydice now that he left her side.

“I agree, finish it quick,” Calliope urged.

**[Fates]:**

**Wind comes up, ooh**

**[Eurydice, spoken]:**

**We need food!**

Orpheus and Ariadne recalled feeling hunger. They knew it was not a pleasant feeling and could understand why Eurydice emphasized the need for such.

**[Fates]:**

**Wind comes up, ooh**

**[Eurydice, spoken]:**

**We need firewood**

The chthonic gods were not surprised by the need for warmth. After all, outside of Elysium and Tartarus, it was hard to find warmth in the Underworld. Hades remembered learning from Pyriphlegethon, the spirit of the river of fire, about such and how to make a fireplace. 

**[Hermes]:**

**Orpheus and Eurydice**

**[Eurydice, spoken]:**

**Did you hear me? Orpheus?**

**[Hermes]:**

**Poor boy workin' on a song**

**[Eurydice, spoken]:**

**Orpheus!**

“Listen to your wife!” Persephone shouted.

“Persephone,” Hades gently alerted.

“Sorry, Hades,” Persephone apologized, knowing that her husband hated loud noises.

**[Hermes]:**

**Young girl looking for something to eat**

**[Eurydice, spoken]:**

**Okay, finish it**

**[Hermes, spoken]:**

**Under a gathering storm**

Persephone growled in response. 

Hades remained silent, thankful that the current reaction wasn’t as loud. 

Eurydice clutched her husband, wondering what would happen now that it seemed like her actress was alone.

Orpheus held his wife close, trying to stay strong and not think of the flashbacks threatening to show up of when he found his beloved wife all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyriphelgethon is the brother of Styx and the river spirit of Phlegethon, one of the rivers in the Underworld. Since he represents the river of fire, I see him as the likely candidate for teaching Hades how to attain some warmth and light in his realm.


	11. The Second Epic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a trigger warning in this specific chapter, which will carry on into the following chapter. Such is that at the end of the chapter, there will be the start of a mental health crisis for Hades (hence why I mentioned mental health in the tags). So, exercise caution if you feel the need to do so.

Chapter 11

**[Orpheus]:**  
**King of silver**  
**King of gold**  
**And everything glittering**  
**Under the ground**

“Is this song he’s working on going to be about the different roles I have?” Hades asked, now that this part was focused on his second most well-known aspect.

Hermes tried his best to keep his mouth shut as he knew his uncle would not appreciate the spoilers.

**Hades is king**  
**Of oil and coal**  
**And the riches that flow**  
**Where those rivers are found**

“I imagine Hades would have been honored greatly in the Industrial Revolution if the majority of mortals still worshipped us,” Persephone noted, recalling that those two things were vital in such.

“And it would continue today,” Hermes added, remembering how dependent some mortals were on such resources.

**But for half of the year with Persephone gone**  
**His loneliness moves in him crude and black**  
**He thinks of his wife in the arms of the sun**  
**And jealousy fuels him and feeds him and fills him**  
**With doubt that she'll never come**  
**Dread that she'll never come**  
**Doubt that his lover**  
**Will ever come back**

“Are they accusing me of cheating on Hades with Helios?” Persephone demanded.

“No, it’s just to emphasize how much he misses you when you’re in the Upperworld,” Apollo corrected.

Hades remembered the only time he felt jealousy was when he feared that the rumors about Persephone and their adopted son Adonis were true. He hated himself for believing such at first, as it caused some unnecessary strife with his beloved bride.

What didn’t help matters was that he thought about how he felt when Persephone was gone. He barely slept and neglected to consume the nectar and ambrosia that kept him going. Fear cruelly haunted him, and he was more prone to angry outbursts. It was because of such that he wondered if Hermes honestly thought he was mean.

**King of mortar**  
**King of bricks**  
**The River Styx is a river of stones**  
**And Hades lays them high and thick**  
**With a million hands that are not his own**

“So, I’m a wall?” Styx asked in confusion.

“You can say that,” Hermes sang.

**With a million hands, he builds a wall**  
**Around all the riches he digs from the Earth**  
**The pickaxe flashes**  
**The hammer falls**

“If Hades were to build a wall, it would be to lessen the number of evil spirits getting out of the Underworld,” Persephone interjected.

“But I’m careful, Mama, about who comes with me,” Melinoe whined.

**And crashing and pounding**  
**As rivers surround him**  
**And drown out the sound of the song he once heard:**

Hades knew his wife and daughter were talking, but couldn’t understand them. All he was focused on was how his thoughts were racing. He wanted to leave badly so the others would not have to see him like this. He touched his face, hoping it would somehow bring him back to reality.

**La la la la la la la...**  
**La la la la la la la...**  
**La la la la la la la...**  
**La la la la la la...**

“Who are those people?” Macaria asked, pointing at the workers.

“They’re the chorus members. They’re just dressed differently,” Hermes explained.

“Why?” asked Zagreus.

“You’ll soon see,” Hermes noted.

Meanwhile, Persephone looked at her husband, who looked tenser than before. She wondered what possibly caused this current reaction. All she could hope now was that things would get better soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference to the Industrial Revolution is because oil and coal became widely used to power the new inventions during that era. So, I can see Hades, if the Greek gods were widely worshipped, being honored by the people getting wealthy off of such resources. Such is because, like precious stones, one has to go underground to obtain such.
> 
> Helios is the Titan god of the sun. He specifically could be described as a personification of the sun. I'd thought I mention such considering that many get confused with Helios and Apollo, who is called the god of the sun too. However, he represents the light of the sun rather than the actual star in our Solar System. An interesting fact about Helios is that he was the only one who witnessed the Abduction of Persephone and alerted Demeter to such when she was searching for her daughter.
> 
> Adonis was a mortal prince whom Aphrodite had Persephone raise in the Underworld. She came back when Adonis was older and wanted him as her lover. However, Persephone wanted to keep him in the Underworld, resulting in both fighting over him. Zeus got involved and decided that they would have at least four months with him, and Adonis himself could choose who he wanted to spend the other third of the year with. Adonis, in the end, decided to spend the majority of the year with Aphrodite. Many believe Persephone was in love with Adonis, but I interpret the story as Persephone being a protective maternal figure (a like mother, like daughter situation). The main reason is that there is a story in Greek Mythology that shows how Hades would react to someone trying to steal his wife from him (Theseus and Pirithous, who got bound to chairs by serpents). Based on such, one would think that if Adonis were fooling around with Persephone, he would be listed among the candidates of those who were responsible for the death of Adonis (ex. Ares, who was so jealous of him that he turned into a boar and killed him). Even though Persephone is innocent of such in this story, I still can see the rumors of such being spread to the point it causes a brief marital strife between Persephone and her husband.
> 
> Nectar and ambrosia are what the Greek gods consume to stay immortal. The neglect in consuming such mentioned with Hades is meant to depict the decreased appetite that is common in the summer version of Seasonal Affective Disorder (which is the type that my version of Hades has). I thought such would be the best example to show how serious a low appetite due to mental health is (personal note: low appetite is one of the symptoms of my own mental health issues).


	12. The First Chant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Chant I, Hades has flashbacks to what he heard when he was a child trapped in his father's stomach. The others notice and try to help him safely return to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first trigger warning is the mental health crisis that began in the previous chapter. The second is that this is the start of the verbal abuse I warned about in the tags. Because I care about you all immensely, please keep such warnings in mind and exercise caution.

Chapter 12  
 **[Workers]:**  
 **Low, keep your head, keep your head low**  
 **Oh, you gotta keep your head low**  
 **If you wanna keep your head**  
 **Oh, you gotta keep your head low**  
 **Keep your head, keep your head low**  
 **Oh, you gotta keep your head low**  
 **If you wanna keep your head**  
 **Oh, you gotta keep your head**

Dionysus noticed what was going on with Hades as the next song began. Knowing how much Hades liked repetitiveness, he hoped it would calm the chthonian somewhat. This was needed so he could clearly see what was going on in his uncle’s mind. The wine god then motioned to Hermes, who left his seat to stand in the orchestra. Spotting a hand that was now free, he held it tight as he closed his eyes as a violet aura began to appear around him.

Meanwhile, Macaria, Zagreus, and Melinoe stared in shock at how the workers were acting. They wondered why they had to fear the loss of their head. After all, their parents were not tyrants, so most of the dead did not have to worry about punishment.

**[Persephone]:**   
**In the coldest time of year**   
**Why is it so hot down here?**   
**Hotter than a crucible**   
**It ain’t right and it ain’t natural**

Persephone was confused. She was used to it being hot when visiting Tartarus, where those who committed horrible wrongs were sentenced to. She could only guess that the reason why her actress asked such was that the heat somehow left the Pit.

**[Hades]:**   
**Lover, you were gone so long**   
**Lover, I was lonesome**   
**So I built a foundry**   
**In the ground beneath your feet**   
**Here, I fashioned things of steel**   
**Oil drums and automobiles**   
**Then I kept that furnace fed**   
**With the fossils of the dead**   
**Lover, when you feel that fire**   
**Think of it as my desire**   
**Think of it as my desire for you!**

Dionysus recognized that the troubled god was having a flashback. In such, he saw a young boy who resembled the adult god before him. He was surrounded by thick, dark pink walls, which were anything but soundproof. The dark brunette nearly cried as he recognized the distressed voice of his beloved grandmother in the flashback. Once he heard his wicked grandfather’s angry voice, he worked hard to try and figure out a way to help the arguing couple’s son in the vision.

Orpheus was about to ask what was wrong with the underworld’s main god when he heard some unfamiliar words.

“Automobiles? Furnace? Fossils?”

“The first thing is a modern chariot, second is a modern fireplace, and third bones,” Hermes defined quickly.

**[Orpheus]:**   
**La la la la**   
**La la la la la**   
**La la, la la**   
**La la la la la la la la la la la**   
**La la la la la la**   
**La la**   
**La la la la la la**   
**La la la la la la**   
**La la la la la la**

The ones who were not yet alerted to what was going on with Hades were focused on Orpheus. They could tell from the way he was singing that he was trying his best to finish. This got them concerned as they knew, based on what happened two songs ago, that something serious was coming up.

**[Workers and (Orpheus)]:**   
**Low, keep your head, keep your head low**   
**(La la la la la la la…)**   
**Oh, you gotta keep your head low**   
**If you wanna keep your head**   
**(La la la la la la la…)**   
**Oh, you gotta keep your head low**   
**(La la la la la la la…)**   
**Keep your head, keep your head low**   
**Oh, you gotta keep your head low**   
**(La la la la la la la…)**   
**If you wanna keep your head**

**[Eurydice (and Hermes), spoken]:**   
**Is it finished?**   
**(Not yet.)**   
**Is he always like this?**

“Does he finish his song in this part?” asked Thanatos.

“Not telling,” Hermes uttered.

“Well, he better hurry up because I don’t like where this is going,” Hypnos groaned.

Nyx frowned at her sons before looking down to see the position Hades was in. She decided to focus on him so she could properly judge the situation.

**[Eurydice and (Fates)]:**   
**Looking high and looking low**   
**For the food and firewood I know**   
**We need to find and I am**   
**Keeping one eye on the sky and**   
**Tryin’ to trust that the song he’s working on is gonna**   
**(Oooooh)**   
**Shelter us**   
**(Oooooh)**   
**From the wind, the wind, the wind**   
**(Oooooh)**

Calliope trembled as she witnessed the scene, hoping that the actress playing her daughter-in-law would find the things she was looking for. Apollo looked grimly at the scene, knowing what was coming up soon.

**[Persephone]:**   
**In the darkest time of year**   
**Why is it so bright down here?**   
**Brighter than a carnival**   
**It ain’t right and it ain’t natural**

Persephone wondered if this Hades had Hemera staying in the Underworld full-time. However, she knew that the primordial goddess’ mother Nyx would disapprove of such.

Unbeknownst to the queen, Nyx was telling her husband about what she observed with Hades.

“What’s a carnival?” asked Eurydice.

“It’s a modern-day festival,” Hermes answered.

**[Hades]:**   
**Lover, you were gone so long**   
**Lover, I was lonesome**   
**So I laid a power grid**   
**In the ground on which you stood**   
**And wasn’t it electrifying**   
**When I made the neon shine!**   
**Silver screen, cathode ray**   
**Brighter than the light of day**   
**Lover, when you see that glare**   
**Think of it as my despair**   
**Think of it as my despair for you!**

The Fates moved out of the way as Nyx and Erebus made their way down to their king. They stepped into the orchestra and stood to watch the play. Being knowledgable of the future, they knew that the current situation would end.

Hades’ right hand covered his ear while Dionysus held tight to his left hand. His eyes were squeezed tight, and his face was scrunched up. To everyone else, he was in pain.

Dionysus saw that Hades’ current posture was identical to the one in the flashback. He was not surprised by such. What he did not expect was a change in scenery. He saw the interior of an ornate palace. He clearly saw a younger version of his grandmother. She held a necklace of lapis lazuli that was identical to her eye color, but she did not put it around her neck. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up.

**[Orpheus (and Hermes, spoken)]:**   
**They can’t find the tune**   
**(Orpheus!)**   
**They can’t feel the rhythm**   
**(Orpheus!)**

“At least listen to Hermes!” Megara begged.

**King Hades is deafened by a river of stone**   
**(Poor boy working on a song)**   
**And Lady Persephone’s blinded by a river of wine**   
**Livin’ in an oblivion**   
**(He did not see the storm coming on)**

“Is he calling Mama an alcoholic?” asked Zagreus.

“That would at least explain why her actress brought a crate of wine,” Melinoe noted.

**[Orpheus and (Fates)]:**   
**His black gold flows**   
**(Oooooh)**   
**In the world down below**   
**(Oooooh)**   
**And her dark clouds roll in the one up above**

**[Hermes, spoken]:**   
**Look up!**

**[Company]:**   
**Keep your head low**

If it weren’t for the seriousness of the situations, the others would have laughed at the last two comments. Instead, it added more negativity to the current atmosphere.

“Please look up!” Macaria pleaded.

**[Orpheus]:**   
**And that is the reason we’re on this road**   
**And the seasons are wrong**   
**And the wind is so strong**   
**That’s why times are so hard**   
**It’s because of the gods**   
**The gods have forgotten the song of their love**

“So, that’s why Hades and Persephone’s relationship is portrayed the way it is,” Alecto realized.

**Singing la la la la la la…**

**[Company and (Orpheus)]:**   
**Low, keep your head, keep your head low**   
**Oh, you gotta keep your head low**   
**If you wanna keep your head**   
**(La la la la la la la...)**   
**Oh, you gotta keep your head low**   
**Keep your head, keep your head low**   
**(La la la la la la la...)**   
**Oh, you gotta keep your head low**   
**If you wanna keep your head**   
**(La la la la la la)**

“And it also explains why the chorus is afraid,” Tisiphone finished.

The others frowned, hoping that things will not end in tragedy for Hades and Persephone in the play.

**[Eurydice]:**   
**Lookin’ low and lookin’ high**

**[Fate]:**   
**There is no food left to find**

**[Fate]:**   
**It’s hard enough to feed yourself**

**[Fate]:**   
**Let alone somebody else**

“Sadly, that is true,” Atropos noted.

“Agreed,” Lachesis and Clotho nodded.

**[Eurydice]:**   
**I’m trying to believe**   
**That the song he’s working on**   
**Is gonna harbor me from**

**[Eurydice and Fates]:**   
**The wind, the wind, the wind**

“How can it? She’s likely far away from Orpheus!” Ariadne demanded.

**[Hermes (and Eurydice), spoken]:**   
**Eurydice was a hungry young girl**   
**(Give that back!)**   
**She was no stranger to the wind**   
**(It’s everything we have!)**   
**But she had not seen nothing**

**[Eurydice]:**   
**Orpheus!**

Orpheus gasped and held one of his arms out as he saw the actress playing his wife robbed of the things she had for food and warmth. The idea that someone would harm her in that fashion was one of his worst nightmares.

**[Hermes (and Eurydice), spoken]:**   
**Like the mighty storm she got caught in**   
**(Orpheus!)**

**[Eurydice (and Hermes, spoken)]:**   
**Shelter us!**   
**(Only took a minute)**   
**Harbor me!**   
**(But the wrath of the gods was in it)**

Eurydice covered her eyes as she heard the pained cries of her actress. She wondered if this was where she would die.

**[Persephone]:**   
**Every year, it’s getting worse**   
**Hadestown, hell on Earth!**   
**Did you think I’d be impressed**   
**With this neon necropolis?**

Persephone winced at the fight going on in the play. She hated it when she and Hades fought. It was mainly because of how much of a weapon her tongue was. She struggled to forgive herself once she realized what she said to Hades during their fights over Adonis. She knew that once Hades has calmed down, she wanted him to promise her that they would never have such a horrible argument like such ever again.

**Lover, what have you become?**   
**Coal cars and oil drums**   
**Warehouse walls and factory floors**   
**I don’t know you anymore**   
**And in the meantime up above**   
**The harvest dies and people starve**   
**Oceans rise and overflow**   
**It ain’t right and it ain’t natural**

Dionysus blinked once he realized that the flashback was getting mixed in with the music. The image of Hades’ Titaness mother was now mouthing the words of the song. Dionysus wondered if the current scene onstage brought back the memories the distressed god had of hearing his parents fighting.

Acting quickly, he took a deep breath and sent a telepathic message, hoping it would help in clearing up the storm.

“Hades, I know the scene is making you scared but it is not reality. Your marriage is nothing like your parents'. Please let me show you once you return to reality.”

Dionysus noticed that Hades’ mind was starting to clear up. Hades even began to lower his right hand, which Persephone held gently. The one called Bacchus slightly smiled, unaware that he only reached the eye of the hurricane.

**[Hades]:**   
**Lover, everything I do**   
**I do it for the love of you**   
**If you don’t even want my love**   
**I’ll give it to someone who does**   
**Someone grateful for her fate**   
**Someone who appreciates**   
**The comforts of a gilded cage**   
**And doesn’t try to fly away**   
**The moment Mother Nature calls**   
**Someone who could love these walls**   
**That hold her close and keep her safe**   
**And think of them as my embrace**

The earth gods who held onto Hades were shocked when Hades jerked away from their hands. He immediately covered both of his ears and screamed.

“You don’t love her! Leave her alone! Leave them both alone!”

Everyone recognized it was likely something horrifying as his breathing had become more erratic. It was especially noticed by his children, who were starting to panic upon seeing their father's state.

**[Orpheus and (Company)]:**   
**Singing la la la la la la la...**   
**(Low, keep your head, keep your head low)**

**[Eurydice (and Hades)]:**   
**Shelter us**   
**(Think of them as my embrace)**

Hecate and Styx moved down at this point.

“Dionysus, tell Hades that the actor is not Cronus, and the actresses are not Rhea and Philyra,” Hecate ordered.

“I’m trying!” Dionysus exclaimed.

**[Orpheus and (Company)]:**   
**La la la la la la la...**   
**(Low, keep your head, keep your head)**

**[Eurydice (and Hades)]:**   
**Harbor me**   
**(Think of them as my embrace**   
**Of you)**

“Don’t you hurt her!” Hades wailed.

“Who? I don’t have any females in here with me!”

Hades finally opened his eyes, but it was not because he was entirely calm.

Persephone’s hazel eyes turned orange, and a flaming red aura surrounded her as her fists clenched hard. The rest of the audience was serious. They knew who that voice belonged to.

Upon feeling his wife’s aura, the god of the dead recognized that he was not hallucinating that voice.

“Have you gone deaf? How could you rule when you cannot even hear?”

“I can hear you just fine, Father!” Hades grimaced, knowing the one he addressed did not deserve that title.

“I’ll have Charon investigate, your majesty,” Styx bowed before she ran off.

“Hurry!” Hermes urged.

“Let me go tell that bdelyros to leave you the f-!” Persephone muttered as she started to get up.

She was immediately stopped by her husband pulling her arm. 

“No! I trust Lady Styx will be able to handle it. Please stay.”

Persephone stared into the god’s desperate gray-blue eyes before sighing and sitting down. After all, she knew that goddess of oaths would make sure things went alright. Her aura disappeared, and her eyes returned to their normal color. She just hoped that the play would help in calming them all down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus is known as the god of madness because he was forced to endure such by his stepmother Hera and later used such to make others mad (ex. Pentheus). Because of its link to mental health, I see him as the perfect one to aid Hades during this crisis.
> 
> Dionysus, in some versions, was raised by Rhea, who is the Titaness mother of Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. She is also the one who helped treat him after he was made mad by Hera. I see him as having a close bond with his grandmother and understands what she went through because of his grandfather.
> 
> Hemera is the primordial goddess of day, the opposite of her mother Nyx-the goddess of night. Both Hemera and Nyx were seen as responsible for the day and night cycles as they brought along their spouses, Aether and Erebus, who brought light and dark to the sky, respectively. Because of such, if Hades tried to do what the Hadestown version of him did, he would likely have Hemera and Aether stay in the Underworld all the time while Persephone was present.
> 
> The flashback is meant to show the poor relationship Cronus and Rhea, Hades' parents, had. Because their mother Gaia prophesized that their children may overthrow their father, Cronus decided to consume Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon after they were born. Rhea prevented Zeus from suffering the same fate by hiding him in Crete and having Cronus consume a rock. One could only imagine how Rhea felt about her husband due to the cannibalism her husband was committing against their children. 
> 
> Philyra is the mother of Chiron, the wisest of the centaurs, one of Styx's sisters, and the one-time mistress of Cronus. Cronus had an affair with her, and in the midst of such, they heard Rhea coming close. In a panic, Cronus assumed the shape of a horse. Such resulted in Chiron being a half-man, half-horse. She was horrified by her child's appearance. In the end, she was transformed into a linden tree either by Zeus.
> 
> The description of auras is based on a headcanon I have that the gods have specific ones that only show up in certain instances. In Dionysus' case, his aura shows up because he is directly using powers he has domain over. In Persephone's case, her aura shows up due to intense emotions such as anger.
> 
> Bdelyros is an Ancient Greek swear word that means "villain" or "bastard." While he may not technically be the latter (as his parents Gaia and Ouranos were married), you can see that he is definitely the former.


	13. Hey, Little Songbird Come Join Me in Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing about writing this story has made me realize is how short a lot of the songs in Hadestown are. It's no crime, but I do wish to have longer chapters. I'll try to get this one along with the next two chapters posted as soon as possible so we can move past the really short chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next two despite the small length.

**Chapter 13**

Hades was intrigued by the opening music to the next song. Now that he could clearly listen to and see the play, he hoped that nothing more would pop up, resulting in him returning to that horrible place in his mind.

Everyone else stayed silent as they returned to their original seats. Except for the Fates, everyone was concerned about when Cronus might speak up again.

**[Hades]:**

**Hey, little songbird, give me a song**

**I'm a busy man and I can't stay long**

Hades automatically assumed that he heard Eurydice singing and wanted to continue listening to her voice. He didn’t mind. After all, he loved hearing music being played by souls who were musicians in their earthly lives. He was blissfully unaware of what happened earlier.

The others recognized that this Hades had romantic intentions. Such made the chthonic gods thankful Styx left because she would not be pleased to witness the actor playing Hades breaking the oath Hades made when he and Persephone had their wedding ceremony.

**I got clients to call, I got orders to fill**

**I got walls to build, I got riots to quell**

**And they're giving me hell back in Hades**

“Who exactly are my clients? The other underworld gods?” Hades asked.

“They don’t say,” Hermes shrugged.

“Well, they definitely did make Hades sound like a tycoon,” Dionysus pointed out. 

**Hey, little songbird, cat got your tongue?**

**Always a pity for one so pretty and young**

“I love how smooth the voice of your actor sounds,” Persephone complimented. “Kind of close to how you sound when you sing to me.”

“I don’t think I sound that good,” Hades protested, hoping no one else heard the conversation. 

**When poverty comes to clip your wings**

**And knock the wind right out of your lungs**

**Hey, nobody sings on empty**

“It is tragic when poverty prevents one from doing what they wish to do,” Hermes notes.

“Agreed,” Hades noted.

**[Eurydice]:**

**Strange is the call of this strange man**

**I wanna fly down and feed at his hand**

**I want a nice, soft place to land**

**I wanna lie down forever**

Eurydice did not like the tone of such. 

She knew many mortal women fell into the trap of becoming a mistress of a wealthy mortal in exchange for basic needs and security. She hated the idea that someone would assume she was like that. After all, she rejected Aristaeus, the god of beekeeping, when he tried to pursue her.

Hades meanwhile thought about how it was nice that Eurydice did not object to being employed as a singer. He just hoped she understood that it would mean she would have to face death before she could fulfill her duties.

**[Hades]:**

**Hey, little songbird**

**You've got something fine**

**You'd shine like a diamond**

**Down in the mine**

**And the choice is yours**

**If you're willing to choose**

**Seeing as you've got nothing to lose**

**And I could use a canary**

“I knew you would act like your scoundrel brothers someday,” Cronus taunted.

“Excuse me?!” Hades demanded.

“Um...the actor playing you is trying to flirt with the actress playing Eurydice to get her to come to Hadestown with him,” Hermes nervously explained.

“I thought it would be just a business relationship!” Hades exclaimed before groaning, wishing he recognized the tone of such earlier.

**[Eurydice]:**

**Suddenly nothing is as it was**

**Where are you now, Orpheus?**

**Wasn't it gonna be the two of us?**

**Weren't we birds of a feather?**

Eurydice wanted to cry. Even when portrayed like she was, she still loved Orpheus. She found it tragic when one had to abandon their true love for someone they didn’t. She hoped her husband would not view her differently as a result.

Orpheus noticed Eurydice’s sadness and wiped away the tears threatening to spill. He was far from upset as he doubted that Hades would make Eurydice a concubine. 

**[Hades]:**

**Hey, little songbird, let me guess**

**He's some kind of poet and he's penniless**

**Give him your hand, he'll give you his hand-to-mouth**

**He'll write you a poem when the power is out**

**Hey, why not fly south for the winter?**

Hades wanted to vomit after hearing such lyrics. 

One of the things he hated about his brothers’ affairs was that they often went after married mortal women. He thought such was disrespectful, especially considering that such likely ruined many peaceful marriages between two mortals. The idea that he would act similarly and go as far as dismissing her true love made him sick.

Orpheus and Apollo frowned due to the disregard for poets and musicians in that line. They were not mad at the Hades seated behind them, but it didn’t stop them from expressing such.

**Hey, little songbird, look all around you**

**See how the vipers and vultures surround you**

**And they'll take you down, they'll pick you clean**

**If you stick around such a desperate scene**

**See, people get mean when the chips are down**

Persephone did not like the scene being described. 

She knew that if it were her, she would focus on getting Eurydice’s actress the necessities she needed. She would have her mother and some other agricultural deities provide her food, the freshwater deities drinkable water, and the forest deities firewood. Such, she believed, was much better than her ending up in Hades so soon.

It was Eurydice’s turn to feel uneasy. 

The mention of vipers brought her back to one of the few memories that haunted her. The short sight of the serpent that bit her. Such happened right before she closed her eyes for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering how easily moved Hades was by Orpheus' music in the original myth, I see Hades as a natural music lover. Such is why you see him first assuming that what's going on is a job offering as a musician.
> 
> Stygian oaths were oaths made by the Greek gods and were quite serious. If a god were to break this special oath, they had to drink of the waters of Styx. Such would result in exile from the council of gods and physical symptoms ranging from the loss of voice to a comatose state. The punishment also varied from several years to eternity. So, you can see why the others were concerned about Hades if Styx determined that he broke one of the oaths he made in her name.
> 
> I can't be the only one wondering who Hades' clients are in this universe. It would be quite interesting to see Underworld gods from other mythologies featured as the clients of tycoon Hades. What kind of businesses do you think they would have in this universe? Something similar to Hades' or something completely different?
> 
> Hermes and Hades both have domains that are associated with economics. As mentioned before, Hades is the god of wealth, mainly due to all the precious metals, stones, etc. found under the ground. Hermes, along with being a messenger god, is the god of commerce, trade, and merchants. Such is why they both comment on the state of poverty.
> 
> In many versions, Eurydice's death results from her not seeing a snake as she is running away from Aristaeus. Aristaeus is the god of beekeeping and is notable for being a son of Apollo and his lover Cyrene (so yes, he is Orpheus' half-brother) and an uncle to Dionysus (he was married to Dionysus' maternal aunt Autonoe). In the version of the myth, he wishes to confess to Eurydice his love for her. However, she refuses to even talk to him out of fear of embarrassment. This starts the chain of events that eventually leads to her death. 
> 
> Not all of the affairs that Zeus and Poseidon had were with married women. However, I do recall some of them were married, such as Heracles' mother Alcmene, Leda, the mother of Pollux and Helen by Zeus, and Tyro, the lover of Poseidon and wife to two her uncles, Cretheus and Sisyphus. One of the reasons why Hades would be concerned about such is because of how adultery was treated differently depending on the sex that committed it.


	14. The Rattlesnake Shows Up When The Chips Are Down

Chapter 14  
 **[Hermes (Fates)]:**  
 **Songbird versus rattlesnake**  
 **(Mmm…)**

**[Eurydice, spoken]:**   
**What is it?**

"Rattlesnake?" Eurydice repeated fearfully.

"A snake native to the Americas that makes a rattling sound before it attacks," Hermes noted.

"I wish I heard a sound before," Eurydice lamented.

**[Hermes, spoken (Fates)]:**   
**Eurydice was a hungry, young girl**   
**(Mmm…)**

**[Hades, spoken]:**   
**Your ticket**

"So that's what obols are in this version," Hades guessed.

**[Hermes, spoken (Fates)]:**   
**And Hades gave her a choice to make**   
**(Mmm...**   
**Mmm...**   
**Mmm…)**   
**A ticket to the underworld**

"I imagine that is what the ticket is," Hermes replied.

It was then that the others noticed the music that had begun playing. It sounded strangely upbeat, which confused everyone as it did not fit the current situation at all. What was going on before definitely wasn't rainbows and butterflies. Still, they did find the instrumentals enjoyable, especially Hades.

**[Fates]:**   
**Life ain't easy**   
**Life ain't fair**   
**A girl's gotta fight for her rightful share**

**What you gonna do when the chips are down**   
**Now that the chips are down?**   
**What you gonna do when the chips are down**   
**Now that the chips are down?**

"I definitely agree with such," Persephone noted, thankful that more mortal women in this era were willing to do so than in antiquity.

Hades tapped his foot to the beat of the chorus, imagining he would hear it more often.

**Help yourself**   
**To hell with the rest**   
**Even the one who loves you best**

**What you gonna do when the chips are down**   
**Now that the chips are down?**   
**What you gonna do when the chips are down**   
**Now that the chips are down?**

Persephone's demeanor changed immediately.

One of the reasons she liked the compromise made that resulted in the seasons was that she didn't have to permanently lose the two who loved her the most: her mother and her husband. She would rather choke on the bitter waters of Styx than to lose either.

**[Eurydice]:**   
**Oh, my aching heart...**

**[Fates]:**   
**What you gonna do when the chips are down**   
**Now that the chips are down?**

"My heart aches too," Eurydice empathized.

Hades was disappointed that the chorus did not continue. However, he did like how the piano made the song even more lively.

**Take if you can**   
**Give if you must**   
**Ain't nobody but yourself to trust**

**What you gonna do when the chips are down**   
**Now that the chips are down?**   
**What you gonna do when the chips are down**   
**Now that the chips are down?**

"Sadly, sometimes you can only trust yourself," Melinoe sighed.

She knew this too well on her nightly journeys to the Upperworld. The presence of a mortal would be dangerous for her and her crew of spirits that traveled with her. Such made her thankful that she had the power to incite fear into mortals so they would know to leave her and her companions alone. After all, her parents would not have permitted her in the first place if she did not have such.

**Aim for the heart**   
**Shoot to kill**   
**If you don't do it then the other one will**

**What you gonna do when the chips are down**   
**Now that the chips are down?**   
**What you gonna do when the chips are down**   
**Now that the chips are down?**

"First theft and now murder?" Megara pointed out.

"And I don't like how they're trying to make it sound moral," Tisiphone remarked.

"I never thought I would see the Fates get portrayed like such," Alecto noted.

**And the first shall be first**   
**And the last shall be last**   
**Cast your eyes to heaven**   
**You get a knife in the back**

"Why are they making it sound like everyone will betray her?" Macaria cried out.

**Nobody's righteous**   
**Nobody's proud**   
**Nobody's innocent**   
**Now that the chips are down**

"I guess all's not just fair in love and war," Zagreus remarked.

**Now that the-**   
**Now that the-**   
**Now that the-**   
**Now that the-**   
**Now that the chips are down**

"I hate that there are still some mortals today who suffer to the point where this kind of mentality takes hold," Ariadne sighed.

"You know who's to blame!" Cronus shouted.

"I don't like how Zeus responded to what Prometheus did either, but it should be let go! After all, Prometheus no longer has to suffer since Heracles released him from his punishment!" Hades screamed.

"I know Iapetus would not allow his son to be treated like that," Cronus remarked.

"Don't mention that name again!" Nyx growled.

Silence.

Everyone else turned their faces back to the play, wondering what Eurydice would do in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rattlesnakes only exist in the Western Hemisphere, so you can imagine how those who are not from it would react to rattlesnakes.
> 
> Obols is the name given to a coin commonly buried with the dead. They would be placed over the eyes or in the mouth. Such was so the dead soul could be granted passage by Charon, the ferryman who takes the dead to be judged.
> 
> In the original Homeric Hymn to Demeter, Persephone is promised multiple titles and privileges by Hades before she receives the pomegranate seeds. Based on such, in this story, Persephone here consented to eat the pomegranate seeds as it meant that she could keep what Hades had given her as his wife. Such is why Persephone likes the idea of someone fighting for what's rightfully theirs.
> 
> The Erinyes were designated punishers of certain crimes. Alecto punished those who committed crimes related to moral crimes. Megara punished thieves along with those who committed infidelity and broke oaths. Tisiphone punished murderers. Such is why they comment when they do.
> 
> Prometheus is the Titan who was punished for trying to help humanity by giving them fire. He was only released thanks to Heracles. Two versions of it exist. The first involves Heracles killing the eagle that would eat Prometheus' liver. The second involves him accidentally shooting Chiron, who offers to give up his immortality to relieve the pain he felt. Such resulted in Prometheus being released due to this sacrifice. In this story, the first version is the one used.
> 
> Iapetus is the Titan god of mortality and the father of Prometheus and his brothers Epimetheus, Atlas, and Menoetius. In this story, Iapetus, because of his role, was the indirect ruler of the Underworld before Hades took the throne. He and his wife, Clymene, the Titan goddess of fame, did not treat the residents well, which is why Nyx is upset about the mention of him. If you remember the earlier flashback where Cronus tried to appease Rhea by giving her jewelry, the jewels to make such were obtained through Iapetus and Clymene having the residents get such.


	15. Gone, I'm Gone from Life

Chapter 15  
 **[Eurydice]:**  
 **Orpheus, my heart is yours**  
 **Always was, and will be**

Eurydice stared at her actress, hoping that such will convince her to stay. Orpheus frowned, realizing how his bride’s death would be portrayed as in this play.

**It's my gut I can’t ignore**   
**Orpheus, I'm hungry**

“So, Eurydice starves to death in this version?” asked Thanatos.

“No, she abandons Orpheus to work for Hades so she could have something to eat,” Dionysus corrected.

**Oh, my heart it aches to stay**   
**But the flesh will have its way**

If the nymph was alive, she would likely feel her heart break into pieces. She hated that in the end, she chose to go to the Underworld rather than stay alive in the Upperworld. This made her wonder if her portrayal onstage realized this meant death.

**Oh, the way is dark and long**   
**I'm already gone**

Eurydice winced at the sound of the rattlesnake sound, especially when it stopped suddenly. She imagined this was where she would have gotten bit and died.

**I’m gone**

A sniffling emitted as tears streamed from the wood nymph’s brown eyes.

When the sound of a train whistle was heard, they knew this meant she was likely dead.

No one was happy to see Eurydice’s actress get lowered down to Hades, representing her departure from the realm of the living. Orpheus held Eurydice tight as he attempted to forget about when he found her lifeless body.

**[Fates]:**   
**Go ahead and lay the blame**   
**Talk of virtue**   
**Talk of sin**

Eurydice sobbed as she knew such a decision would be looked down upon. Such was why she was thankful that as a nymph, she never felt compelled to make such a decision.

**Wouldn't you have done the same**   
**In her shoes**   
**In her skin?**

“Such is an important question,” Persephone noted.

Hades nodded, remembering his queen’s argument on keeping such in mind when they were judging souls who toiled in poverty when they were alive.

**You can have your principles when you've got a belly full**   
**But hunger has a way with you**

“It would be nice if wealthier mortals took this into account,” Dionysus noted.

“Agreed,” Hermes nodded.

The prince and princesses of Hades cringed as they recalled seeing the souls who were tortured by Limos.

**There's no telling what you're gonna do when the chips are down**   
**Now that the chips are down**   
**What you gonna do when the chips are down?**   
**Now that the chips are down**

“Makes one wonder if humanity would be better if they realized what can occur when the going gets tough,” Atropos commented.

“Indeed,” Clotho and Lachesis nodded.

“But why? Why did I have to be forced to make this decision? Why couldn’t I have stayed with Orpheus?” Eurydice choked out.

“I think they wanted to portray your death in a different way than you simply dying,” Calliope stated in a soothing tone.

“Plus, when you remember that this play is a testament to the abuses faced by the working man, it makes sense that your character would have to choose,” Hermes reminded.

Eurydice blinked as Orpheus attempted to wipe her tears.

“I know it’s sad, my darling. Such has made me upset too. I do hope that the next events will be happier,” her husband comforted.

She responded by hugging him.

“I hope so too, Orpheus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Limos is the goddess of starvation. She is the daughter of Eris and the opposite of Demeter, Persephone's mother. I'm sure you remember me briefly mentioning her when I was telling the story of Erysichthon as she is the one who caused his starvation after offending Demeter. Such is the only major myth involving her.


	16. The Artist Cries Out Wait For Me

Chapter 16  
Just as the song began, Styx returned to the theatre.

“So, did you find Charon?” asked Persephone.

“He’s having Pyriphlegethon report to Tartarus that Cronus is causing disturbances,” Styx explained as she returned to her seat.

“Good,” Hades sighed.

**[Orpheus (and Hermes), spoken]:**   
**Mr. Hermes!**   
**(Hey, the big artiste!**   
**Ain't you working on your masterpiece?)**   
**Where's Eurydice?**

“What happened to her?” asked Styx.

**(Brother, what do you care?**   
**You'll find another muse somewhere)**   
**Where is she?**   
**(Why you wanna know?)**

“Just answer the question,” Calliope insisted.

**[Orpheus]:**   
**Wherever she is, is where I'll go**

**[Hermes (and Orpheus), spoken]:**   
**And what if I said she's down below?**   
**(Down below?)**   
**Down below**   
**Six-feet-under-the-ground below**

“Oh,” Styx realized, cringing at the fact she did not do so before.

**She called your name before she went**   
**But I guess you weren't listening**   
**(No…)**

  
“She left that carnation,” Persephone pointed out.

**So...**   
**Just how far would you go for her?**

**[Orpheus]:**   
**To the end of time**   
**To the end of the earth**

“That’s definitely true,” Dionysus commented.

**[Hermes (and Orpheus), spoken]:**   
**You got a ticket?**   
**(No...?)**   
**Yeah, I didn't think so**   
**Course there is another way**   
**But nah, I ain't supposed to say**

“Hermes, we all know that means you’re going to say it anyway,” Hades remarked.

**[Orpheus]:**   
**Another way?**

**[Hermes, spoken]:**   
**Around the back**   
**But that ain't easy walkin', Jack**   
**It ain't for the sensitive of soul**   
**So do you really wanna go?**

Hades glared at Hermes, who gave a nervous smile in response. After all, he was kind of guilty for Orpheus’ premature presence in the Underworld. But he mainly did such to help the boy’s father.

“Even though it seems like the most sensitive of souls end up here sooner,” Apollo lamented, remembering his lovers Hyacinthus and Cyparissus, who both died while still young.

“Sadly, it seems so, Father,” Orpheus sighed, still holding Eurydice close.

**[Orpheus]:**   
**With all my heart**

**[Hermes, spoken]:**   
**With all your heart?**   
**Well, that's a start**

Eurydice softy smiled at her husband, now interested in seeing how they depicted his journey in rescuing her.

**How to get to Hadestown:**   
**You have to take the long way down**   
**Through the underground, under cover of night**   
**Layin' low, stayin' out of sight**

Macaria and Melinoe leaned forward to carefully listen to the instructions Hermes gave. Such was because they wanted to see if the play was in any way accurate to how one could get to the Underworld. 

"Well, it is indeed a long way down," Macaria determined.

**Ain't no compass, brother, ain't no map**   
**Just a telephone wire and a railroad track**   
**Keep on walkin' and don't look back**   
**'Til you get to the bottomland**

“Telephone wire?” Orpheus repeated.

“Used to connect telephones, which is a modern way of communication,” Hermes noted.

“The irony,” Hades commented when he heard the instruction of “don’t look back”.

**[Orpheus]:**   
**Wait for me, I'm comin'**   
**Wait, I'm comin' with you**   
**Wait for me, I'm comin' too**   
**I'm coming too**

Everyone was impressed by the lights being shined from the helmets of the workers. Those who have seen the modern world wondered if the beams represented searchlights. Those who haven’t wondered if Orpheus had already made it to Hadestown and was among the workers.

**[Hermes, spoken]:**   
**The River Styx is high and wide**   
**Cinder bricks and razor wire**   
**Walls of iron and concrete**   
**Hound dogs howling 'round the gate**

“So, I am a wall,” Styx blinked.

“Seems so, Aunt Styx,” Hecate interjected.

**Those dogs'll lay down and play dead**   
**If you got the bones, if you got the bread**   
**But if all you got is your own two legs**   
**Just be glad you got 'em**

“Are they referring to Cerberus?” Melinoe asked, wondering what they meant by dogs.

“Possibly,” Hades answered.

**[Orpheus and Fates]:**   
**Wait for me, I'm comin'**   
**Wait, I'm comin' with you**   
**Wait for me, I'm comin' too**   
**I'm coming too**

“I love how the lights are swinging,” Calliope noted.

“Me too,” Ariadne agreed.

“When Dionysus, Hermes, and I went, we sat close to the front, so we wondered if we would get hit by them. Thankfully, we didn’t,” Apollo summarized.

**[Fates (Single Fate)]:**   
**Who are you?**   
**(Where do you think you're going?)**   
**Who are you?**   
**(Why are you all alone?)**   
**Who do you-**   
**(-Think you are?)**   
**Who are you-**   
**(-To think that you can walk a road that no one ever walked before?)**

Hades frowned at the questions. He understood such would be asked of Orpheus on the way to the Underworld, but it made him think of the self-doubts he sometimes had. To him, the worst was when it came in the voice of his awful father. He soon felt nervous that his father would make another rude comment.

**[Orpheus]:**   
**La la la la la la**   
**La la la la la la la**

“He’s being raised up!” Macaria exclaimed.

“And the workers are singing along,” Zagreus noted.

**[Orpheus]:**   
**La la la la la la la**   
**La la la la la**

**[Hermes]:**   
**You're on the lam, you’re on the run**   
**Don't give your name, you don't have one**   
**And don't look no one in the eye**   
**That town'll try to suck you dry**

"It sounds more like an escape mission," Calliope noted.

"Well, getting into the Underworld is pretty hard," Apollo remarked.

"Maybe for you but not for so many mortals," Hades snorted.

**They'll suck your brain, they'll suck your breath**   
**They'll pluck the heart right out your chest**   
**They'll truss you up in your Sunday best**   
**And stuff your mouth with cotton**

“I don’t remember any of my friends doing such,” Melinoe commented.

“Sunday best?” Eurydice asked.

“It’s what people would wear for worship in the Christian religion,” Persephone clarified.

“Oh,” Eurydice said.

**[Orpheus and Company]:**   
**Wait for me I'm coming! I'm coming I'm coming**   
**Wait, I'm coming with you I'm coming**   
**Wait Wait I'm coming for me, I'm coming too**   
**I'm coming!**

“Now, I wish you did take me and Calliope,” Ariadne noted.

“Don’t worry. I don’t mind seeing it live again and I will take you along with the others,” Dionysus promised.

“I don’t think we will be able to pass the satyrs off as humans though,” Ariadne warned.

“I’m sure I can find some way to do so,” Dionysus smiled.

**[Company (and Orpheus)]:**   
**Wait!**   
**(I'm coming wait for me)**   
**Wait!**

**[Orpheus and Hermes]:**   
**I hear the walls repeating**   
**(Wait!)**   
**The falling of my feet and**

**[Orpheus and Company]:**   
**It sounds like drumming**

**[Company]:**   
**Wait!**

**[Orpheus, Hermes, and Unknown Voice (Company)]:**   
**And I am not alone**   
**(Wait!)**   
**I hear the rocks and stones**   
**(Wait!)**

**[Orpheus]:**   
**Echoing my song**   
**I'm coming!**

**[Hermes]:**   
**Coming...**

**[Company]:**   
**Coming…**

Everyone was delighted with the song and waited before they could give applause. Once finished, everyone applauded in response to the song.

“That was definitely one of my favorites,” Calliope noted.

“I enjoyed this scene too,” Apollo smiled.

“I’m glad you did,” Calliope smiled back.

Hermes wanted to interrupt but he didn’t want to spoil the play. After all, he would never hear the end of it from Apollo and Dionysus. He instead looked at Hades, who was calmer now. He sighed, hoping he would not be angered by the next song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tartarus is the primordial god of the region of the Underworld known as Tartarus. He is one of the first primordial gods along with Gaia and Eros-Phanes (who I consider different from the Eros we commonly know as Aphrodite's son).
> 
> Some versions of the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice have Orpheus following Hermes when he makes his round in the Underworld. However, the version in this story is that Apollo and other gods encouraged him to go retrieve Eurydice due to his sorrow.
> 
> Dionysus has satyrs in his retinue along with the Maenads. I hope some of y'all could give some funny scenarios with the half-goat, half-men attempting to pass as regular humans to see a Broadway Show.


	17. Tell Us Why We Build The Wall and What Happens Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Verbal Abuse
> 
> Quick Note: As much as I would like to talk about the parallels of this song to a certain politician's policies, I prefer to keep this story as apolitical as possible. The only reason environmentalism is mentioned in this story is that I think we can all agree that protecting the Earth is a natural desire of humanity rather than a political agenda, as so many in real life have portrayed it as. So, I apologize for not going into how this song connects to real-life politics.

Chapter 17

No one expected the lights to come back on suddenly. They noticed that the actors playing Hades and Persephone had returned.

“I wouldn’t mind wearing that dress either,” Persephone smiled.

“It reminds me of that gorgeous black peplos you wore when we had our wedding ceremony,” Hades commented.

Persephone giggled as she remembered that lovely dress. Such was one she kept for special occasions.

“Why is the microphone there?” asked Ariadne.

“Because Hades is going to speak to the workers,” Dionysus answered quickly.

**[Hades]:**  
**Why do we build the wall**  
**My children, my children?**  
**Why do we build the wall?**

“Why is Papa calling the workers his children?” asked Macaria.

“Beats me,” Melinoe stated.

**[Company]:**  
**Why do we build the wall?**  
**We build the wall to keep us free**  
**That’s why we build the wall**  
**We build the wall to keep us free**

“Isn’t that contradictory?” Persephone asked, recalling her seeing something similar in one of the novels her mother got her.

“Yes, it is,” Apollo agreed.

“It’s meant to be that way,” Hermes added.

**[Hades]:**  
**How does the wall keep us free**  
**My children, my children?**  
**How does the wall keep us free?**

“Let’s see what his claim is,” Styx commented.

**[Company]:**  
**How does the wall keep us free?**  
**The wall keeps out the enemy**  
**And we build the wall to keep us free**  
**That’s why we build the wall**  
**We build the wall to keep us free**

“Is the enemy supposed to be like a fox or wolf going after chickens or sheep?” asked Zagreus.

“No,” Hermes answered.

**[Hades]:**  
**Who do we call the enemy**  
**My children, my children?**  
**Who do we call the enemy?**

“Is the enemy mortals who try to stop me from doing my job?” Thanatos nearly shouted.

“Good guess, but no,” Hermes continued.

**[Company]:**  
**Who do we call the enemy?**  
**The enemy is poverty**  
**And the wall keeps out the enemy**  
**And we build the wall to keep us free**  
**That’s why we build the wall**  
**We build the wall to keep us free**

“A wall is not exactly going to stop Penia,” Nyx snorted.

“The only way I can see the wall combatting poverty is by providing well-paid work for these souls,” Hades noted.

**[Hades]:**  
**Because we have and they have not,**  
**My children, my children**  
**Because they want what we have got**

Persephone frowned as she didn’t like that the poor people themselves were being blamed for their conditions. After all, she knew her half-brother Plutus had to be random with who he blessed with wealth. The same was for Styx’s sister Tyche.

**[Company]:**  
**Because we have and they have not**  
**Because they want what we have got**  
**The enemy is poverty**  
**And the wall keeps out the enemy**  
**And we build the wall to keep us free**  
**That’s why we build the wall**  
**We build the wall to keep us free**

“Is this about the fear of enduring poverty?” asked Alecto.

“Most likely,” Apollo answered.

“Why does my husband sound like a politician?” asked Persephone to Hermes when things got silent.

“It’s more focused on him sounding like a factory tycoon, but I can see where the parallels come in,” Hermes answered.

“Ah,” Persephone nodded and watched as Eurydice looked around Hadestown for the first time.

The nymph herself did not like that the actress portraying her seemed to like this place. She could see how horrible it is. Why would she deny the grim reality of her surroundings?

**[Hades]:**  
**What do we have that they should want**  
**My children, my children?**  
**What do we have that they should want?**

“This I want to hear the answer to,” Megara remarked.

**[Company and Eurydice]:**  
**What do we have that they should want?**  
**We have a wall to work upon**  
**We have work and they have none**

“You may have work, but you shouldn’t have to endure the conditions you’re in,” Ariadne interjected.

**[Hades]:**  
**And our work is never done!**  
**My children, my children!**  
**And the war is never won**

“Don’t tell Ares or Eris,” joked Hermes.

However, no one laughed as they were more focused on what was going on.

**[Hades and Company]:**  
**The enemy is poverty**  
**And the wall keeps out the enemy**  
**And we build the wall to keep us free**  
**That’s why we build the wall**  
**We build the wall to keep us free**  
**We build the wall to keep us free…**

“Are you sure that this mortal portraying Hades is a tycoon? He sounds more like a tyrant,” Hecate asked.

Hades fell silent as a result. The last thing he wanted was to be a tyrant like his father.

“How does that make you feel?” he heard Cronus jeer.

Hades was about to respond when one of the actors spoke up.

**[Hermes, spoken]:**  
**Then Hades told Eurydice**

**[Hades, spoken]:**  
**There are papers to be signed**  
**Step into my office**

**[Hermes, spoken]:**  
**And he closed the door behind**

Hades wondered if such was an employment contract. He recognized such was how mortals kept track of their employees and how long they were to work. He was skeptical, though, of the fairness of such for Eurydice.

**Now a lot can happen behind closed doors**  
**That's for sure, brother, that's a fact**  
**But a lot can happen on the factory floor**  
**When the foreman turns his back**

“Who’s the foreman?” asked Zagreus.

“Probably Thanatos,” Hypnos smiled.

The mentioned god scowled at his brother.

**[Persephone, spoken]:**  
**Anybody want a drink?**

“So the wine is for the workers?” guessed Macaria.

“Makes sense, considering how she brought a crate,” Melinoe noted.

“What you going to do with that girl, son?” Cronus sneered. “The same thing your brothers do with mortal women?”

“You have no room to talk, Father. I know you betrayed my mother with Chiron’s mother!” Hades barked.

“Philyra was more obedient and faithful than your mother ever was!” Cronus dismissed.

Hades clenched his fists as a grey-blue aura began to show around him.

“Hades, don’t listen to that monster,” Persephone insisted.

“Grandmother Rhea deserved much better than him,” Dionysus added.

Hades got up and walked away.

“Is there a song after this?” asked Persephone.

“There is a break,” Apollo clarified.

“Good, because I need to speak to my husband,” Persephone sighed.

“Can I come with you?” Hermes asked.

“Sure,” Persephone nodded.

With that, the two left, leaving the others alone to discuss what they had seen so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell based on the premise, one of the features is the different gods and goddesses being able to travel to Earth in the modern-day to see what things are like. Such is how some of them were able to access more modern technologies and forms of entertainment. Such is why they are aware of books such as George Orwell's 1984, which is the intended reference. The specific reference is to the contradictory slogans in the book: "War is Peace," "Freedom is Slavery," "Ignorance is Strength." I wouldn't be surprised if Anais Mitchell had such in mind when writing the refrains in "Why We Build The Wall."
> 
> Thanatos, in Greek Mythology, has a tough time in two out of three of the myths that he is in. The first one is where he is outwitted by Sisyphus, resulting in him being imprisoned. While Sisyphus does get punished eventually for his attempt to avoid death, I imagine Thanatos does not forget the man who prevented him from doing his job. The second one is where he is wrestled by Heracles for the soul of the late wife of one of Heracles' friends. As a result, she is brought back to life and reunited with her mourning husband. So, as you can see, not many people were fond of Thanatos and actively tried to fight against him.
> 
> Penia is the Greek goddess of poverty. She is notably mentioned by Aristophanes as mentioned about how her role is important as it drives men to do jobs most would not want to do, especially those used to the privileges of a wealthy life. This includes doing things like farming and manufacturing, which most can agree are grueling and dangerous jobs that many would prefer not to do.
> 
> Plutus is the Greek god of wealth and agricultural bounty and the son of Demeter and Iasion (though sometimes he is portrayed as the son of Hades and Persephone-possibly due to the similar roles of Hades and Plutus). In mythology, he was blinded by Zeus, so there could be an indiscriminate distribution of wealth among mortals. Some believe it was so it wasn't only the good who could reap the benefits of wealth. As part of the portrayal of figures in Greco-Roman Mythology in Dante's Inferno, he is a guardian of the fourth circle of Hell, where those who were greedy in their human lives are punished.
> 
> Tyche is the Greek goddess of fortune, luck, and chance. She is the daughter of Oceanus and Tethys (hence, she is mentioned here as Styx's sister). She had the power to give and take away things related to good fortune. Such was especially checked by the goddess Nemesis (goddess of retribution). One famous depiction of the two is where Tyche and Nemesis are in the background as Aphrodite tells Helen of Troy of the coming of Paris, who wants Helen due to her being the most beautiful woman. Such is meant to show that ill fortune will soon follow the abduction of Helen. Also, as an Oceanid, she was mentioned as one of the companions of Persephone in the Homeric Hymn to Demeter.
> 
> While the concept of perpetual war is definitely not a favorable thing, I can imagine gods like Ares (god of war) and Eris (goddess of discord) would relish in such an idea.


	18. A Short Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between "Why We Build the Wall" and "Our Lady of the Underground," Persephone and Hermes reassure Hades after he leaves due to the anger he feels at his father. Meanwhile, Apollo shares an idea he has for them to do during a certain song in the show.

**Chapter 18**  
Orpheus practiced the tune that seemed to be his character’s theme. Eurydice watched him in admiration.

“Your singing voice is still excellent, my son,” Calliope complimented once he finished.

“Thank you, Mother,” Orpheus humbly bowed.

“I guess you like the melody they gave you,” Apollo chuckled.

“Yes, Father,” Orpheus nodded.

“Hopefully, the finished song will soothe Aidoneus. I always hate seeing him suffer because of what he went through with that phlyaros down in Tartarus,” Nyx interjected.

“I think it will, Lady Nyx,” Dionysus answered.

“I hope you are right,” Nyx stated in a warning tone.

“One thing me and Hermes were thinking of doing was singing along when the finished song is sung,” Apollo interrupted.

“I would like to do that,” Macaria smiled.

“That would be the perfect thing to soothe Papa,” Melinoe added.

“Being the music lover that he is, I think Hades would appreciate such,” Hecate agreed.

“And Persephone too,” Styx finished.

“Alright, how about we all practice?” Apollo suggested.

“I want to wait on singing since my sister and I don’t want our parents to learn what we’re doing,” Macaria interjected.

“Agreed,” Melinoe continued, “Mama and Papa will know what we’re doing when they see all the spirits surrounding us.”

“Understandable,” Apollo nodded, “Is everyone else ready?”

Everyone else showed attentiveness.

“One, two, three, four…”  
XXXXXX  
Hades remained still as he sat at the foot of his favorite tree. It was a single white poplar along the Acheron River. The tree bore the name of one of the few who did not mind spending the rest of their life in the Underworld and was turned into the tree following her death: Leuke.

He couldn’t help but feel some sort of comfort that he was by the one who first had romantic feelings for him. He was thankful that Persephone showed no jealousy as she accepted that it was the final form of one of the very few he was close to before he met her. He also liked that such was the home of another, who he could not find at the moment.

He sighed, wishing that both were in their previous forms. He believed both would provide comfort to his current sorrow, especially the one who was absent.

_Why did my father have to open his fucking mouth? It would have been better if he waited until after the play to piss off my family and me._

A leaf fell from the tree and into his lap. He picked it up, switching between the white and green sides of the poplar leaf.

“Thank you, Leuke, for your attempt to comfort me,” he sighed.

He looked up when he heard the screeching of the one he was looking for.

He saw the familiar owl and noticed that his wife and Hermes were coming from behind. Persephone then held her arm out so the owl could rest on it.

“Uncle Hades?” Hermes began.

The called god immediately turned back around.

“Hades,” his wife addressed.

Not a muscle was moved.

The owl with them trilled.

“It won’t work, Ascalaphus,” Hades stated.

“Hades, I know the play has brought up some unwelcome things, but I imagine things will get better,” Persephone started again.

“How so? I’m being portrayed as some tyrannical adulterous demagogue,” Hades snorted.

“I knew it wasn’t you, my husband. Just like any other negative portrayals, I never got angry with you. Because you would never do such,” his queen continued.

Silence.

“I get that you’re not happy with your portrayal, but I do promise you that while it ends tragically for Orpheus and Eurydice, there is a happy ending for you and Persephone,” Hermes interjected.

“You better not be lying,” Hades warned.

“I’m not,” Hermes insisted.

The flower goddess looked at her half-brother and saw no change in his demeanor. Such told her that he, for once, was not lying.

“The writer wanted to make Orpheus’ song more impactful. It will not just bring back spring but also repair the broken relationship you see between the actor and actress playing you and your wife,” Hermes explained.

Persephone’s mouth dropped, and Hades looked towards them.

“What?” the one holding the owl stated.

“Yes, and I think you’ll enjoy getting up and dancing to such,” Hermes continued.

Hades looked at his wife, who turned towards him, smiling.

“Do you think the others will judge me for crying if it is indeed like that song Orpheus sang for Persephone and me?” Hades asked.

“Absolutely not,” Persephone stated.

“If it is as powerful as the song Orpheus sang for you, then maybe Cronus will finally be silent,” Hermes added.

“One can only hope,” Hades sighed.

Ascalaphus flew off Persephone’s arm and onto the ground. When he got close to Hades, he began trilling again.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get up, my dear friend,” Hades smiled.

He then set down the leaf that fell, which Ascalaphus picked up with his beak. Hades watched Ascalaphus fly away with such before standing up.

“Ready, my darling?” Persephone asked.

“Yes, my dear,” Hades smiled back.

“Alright, let’s head back,” Hermes gleefully replied.

With that, they walked away and headed back to the theatre.  
XXXXXX  
“You all sound splendid,” Calliope complimented after they practiced for the last time.

“I can’t wait to hear the song,” Macaria squealed.

“Let’s just hope Mama and Papa don’t mind the other spirits in Elysium appearing,” Melinoe laughed.

“I’m sure their main focus would be on hearing all of us harmonizing together,” Apollo smiled.

“Here they come,” Styx alerted, seeing three familiar figures walk towards them.

“I hope things are better now,” Eurydice wished.

“Knowing how much Persephone means to him, I imagine Hades will be calmer,” Orpheus assured his bride.

“Hi, Mama and Papa!” Zagreus greeted as they got closer.

“Hi, Zagreus,” Persephone waved.

“I apologize for leaving so suddenly. I hope you all do not see me as a bad host,” Hades stated.

“We understand, Uncle Hades, why you had to leave,” Dionysus reassured.

“We knew you would eventually return, so no need to be harsh on yourself,” Apollo continued.

“I appreciate the understanding,” Hades nodded as he soon realized the change in seating.

Currently, Dionysus and Ariadne sat where Hermes and Clotho were sitting before. The Fate moved to the right as did Lachesis, with Atropos seated where the Cretan once sat.

“Why has the arrangement changed?” asked Hades.

“I thought it would be best to be right next to you so I could calm you down the next time you-know-who decides to say something that affects you,” Dionysus assured the king before turning to his half-brother. “Do you mind?”

“No,” Hermes stated.

“Then why is your wife now in one of the Fates’ seats?” Hades continued.

“We thought it would be best to allow the noisy one to have his wife next to him,” Clotho explained.

“I do prefer this seat,” Atropos noted. “It’s less strenuous getting up.”

Hades was still baffled by the change, but he decided it would be for the best. He wouldn’t be forced to leave, Dionysus could have the satisfaction of having his partner nearby, and the elderly fate could be comfortable.

The monarchs then ascended to their original seats while Hermes plopped himself between Orpheus and the Fate.

“Looks like you came just in time,” Hecate smiled as she saw the lights return on and the music resume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phlyaros is another Ancient Greek insult, which means knave. Knave is another word for villain or scoundrel.
> 
> The special powers I gave Macaria and Melinoe is that they can attract spirits by singing to them. For Macaria, it is a way to comfort those who have the privilege of having a blessed death. For Melinoe, it's to gather her ghost friends for their nightly journeys. However, because of that power, singing can attract spirits to them regardless of where they are.
> 
> Leuke is an Oceanid nymph that was said to be a love interest of Hades. Such was used to explain why white poplars grew on the Acheron River banks-specifically the real-life river in Thesprotia, a region of Greece. The myth goes that Hades brought her to the Underworld, and she lived the rest of her life there and was turned into the tree after her death. The tree was called a white poplar because one side of the leaves is white, with the other being green. In this story, Hades brought her down to the Underworld because she is the sister of four out of five of the Underworld river spirits (the exception being Lethe, who is a daughter of Eris). He was close to her but did not know that she was in love with him until right before her death. After her death, he turned her into a white poplar. All this occurred before Persephone caught Hades' eyes. (Quick Note: I hope to write later a story that involves this myth.)
> 
> Ascalaphus, the owl, is a servant of Hades and the son of Acheron and his wife, Gorgyra. Such is his home is near the Acheron River. He was the tender of the orchards in the Underworld, which included those that produced pomegranates. He bore witness to Persephone consuming pomegranate seeds and testified such in the presence of Zeus and Demeter. Out of anger, Demeter turned him into a screech owl. In Ancient Greece, screech owls were seen as a bringer of bad news. In Demeter's case, it was learning that her daughter would be bound to the Underworld. There are other versions, but this is the version used for this story.
> 
> I like to think that the gods watch various shows involving how they are portrayed out of curiosity. However, it is especially painful for Hades because of all the villainous portrayals of him. Despite this, Persephone has to reassure him that she does not see him as a bad guy.
> 
> Since one of Hades' epithets means the "Host of Many," I see Hades as someone quite concerned about proper hospitality. Such is why his primary worry that he might have been a bad host for leaving without warning. However, because of Dionysus' connection to mental health and Apollo's to health in general, they are not offended. Also, as you could tell, many of the Underworld gods are empathetic towards their king's issues, which is why they were more concerned about his emotional state.


	19. Rely Upon Our Lady of the Underground

Chapter 19  
Everyone was intrigued by the upbeat music that introduced this song. They also noticed the jovial nature of Persephone’s actress. They wondered what happened in between such to change her previously serious demeanor. Despite this, they were happy that she was no longer frowning like before.

**[Persephone (spoken)]:**   
**Step into my office**

“So, Persephone here has her separate office from Hades?” asked Megara.

“Weird,” her sisters remarked.

“Indeed,” Hermes agreed.

He immediately thought of how the royal couple often worked together in the office that was once solely Hades’. However, some of the others knew there were other things that kept the two busy besides paperwork.

**[Persephone (sung)]:**   
**I don't know about you, boys**   
**But if you're like me**   
**Then hanging around this old manhole**   
**Is bringing you down**

“I see men and women present,” Hecate noted.

“I think it’s a reference to singers who would sing for a primarily male audience,” Hermes explained.

“Still,” Hecate frowned.

Persephone didn’t hear such and was intrigued by the tone her actress was singing in. Such was a tone she usually reserved for her husband, especially in private moments. This made her wonder what she would say to the workers.

**Six-feet-under**   
**Getting under your skin**   
**Cabin fever is a-setting in**   
**You're stir crazy!**   
**Stuck in a rut!**   
**Oh you could use a little pick-me-up**

“Cabin fever?” Eurydice repeated.

“Stir crazy?” Orpheus continued.

“It’s a reference to a form of uneasiness in confined spaces like a vacation home or a prison,” Hermes noted.

“Did Mama also smuggle that weird fungus that grows in Grandmother’s fields?” asked Macaria in response to the last line.

**I can give you what it is you crave**   
**A little something from the good old days**

“Wine,” Dionysus and Ariadne chorused.

**I got the wind right here in a jar**   
**I got the rain on tap at the bar**   
**I got sunshine up on the shelf**   
**Allow me to introduce myself:**

“Did Persephone find the bag of winds that belongs to Aeolus?” asked Melinoe.

“I’m not surprised that Persephone would offer things involving nature, but why are they advertised like they are alcoholic drinks or drugs?” asked Styx.

“It’s meant to parody such,” Apollo answered.

**[Persephone (Hermes & Workers)]:**   
**Brother, what's my name?**   
**My name is-**   
**(Our Lady of the Underground!)**

Hades was ready to say his wife’s name when he heard something different from Hermes and the workers’ mouths.

“Makes sense considering that Mama is the queen,” Zagreus noted.

**Brother, what's my name?**   
**(Our Lady of Ways!**   
**Our Lady of Means!)**

“I guess it’s because of the comfort she provides to souls,” Hecate remarked.

**Brother, what's my name?**   
**My name is…**   
**(Our Lady of the Upside Down!)**

“I thought they would go through your various domains here,” Hades interjected to his wife.

**Wanna know my name?**   
**I'll tell you my name -**   
**Persephone!**

Persephone blushed at the confidence her actress portrayed. She remembered how nervous she was at first about her role. She thought others would not take her seriously due to how she was initially given her role. She was thankful when many realized she was not the scared little girl many believed her to be. She was instead a powerful queen that should be respected by both mortals and the deathless ones.

**Come here, brother -**   
**Let me guess:**   
**It's the little things you miss**   
**Spring flowers**   
**Autumn leaves**   
**Ask me, brother**   
**And you shall receive**

“It’s always the smallest things that are missed,” Eurydice noted.

“Agreed,” Ariadne added.

“There’s no harm in finding comfort in things many find insignificant,” Orpheus reassured the women.

“Indeed,” Ariadne replied as Eurydice nodded.

**Or maybe these just ain't enough**   
**Maybe you're looking for some stronger stuff**

“I guess the morphine,” Hypnos answered.

**I got a sight for the sorest eye**   
**When was the last time you saw the sky?**

“What does Lady Persephone wish to show them?” asked Thanatos, curious about the last lines.

**Wipe away your tears, brother**   
**Brother, I know how you feel**   
**I can see you're blinded by the sadness of it all**   
**But look a little closer and**   
**Everything will be revealed**   
**Look a little closer and**   
**There's a crack in the wall!**

“I wonder if Mama’s talking to those in the Asphodel Fields,” Melinoe commented.

“That would be understandable,” Macaria noted.

“Mama, what do you want to show them?" Zagreus demanded, dissatisfied with the answer.

“What is going on to where they cannot even see the sky?” Erebus asked when the instrumentals began again.

“Maybe they’re always kept inside,” Alecto guessed. “They’re in a factory, after all.”

“Or maybe the pollution from the factory is blocking the actual sky,” Tisiphone continued.

Megara was about to propose her theory when Persephone’s actress spoke up.

**[Persephone (spoken)]:**   
**Ladies and Gentlemen,**   
**Brian Drye on the trombone!**   
**Marika Hughes on the cello!**   
**Dana Lyn on the violin!**   
**Ben Perowski on the drums!**   
**Robinson Morse on the bass!**   
**Michael Chorney on the guitar!**   
**And Liam Robinson on the keys!**

“It’s nice to hear the name of the mortals who helped in this production,” Dionysus smiled as he clapped.

“Especially the musicians,” Apollo added as he too applauded.

Everyone else applauded as each name was spoken.

When all the names were read out, they continued to watch the scene.

Persephone noticed that her crown was portrayed as black spiky flowers and her hair was in a net. The flowers resembled the ones on the castor oil plant, which was not surprising to her considering the plant’s toxicity. Still, she thought it would’ve been more interesting if she had a crown of narcissuses, as they were the flower she picked before being introduced to the Underworld. She also liked that the net seemed more practical than the veil she wore for formal events along with her red jeweled crown.

**[Persephone (sung)]:**   
**You want stars?**   
**I got a skyfull!**   
**Put a quarter in the slot**   
**You'll get an eyeful**

“I can definitely provide the stars,” Nyx smiled.

“What constellations can we look for tonight?” Hermes asked.

“Sagittarius to Aries for the zodiac,” Nyx noted. “And also the ones that represent Asclepius, Heracles, Perseus, Andromeda, and Cassiopeia.”

**You want the moon?**   
**Yeah, I got her too**   
**She's right here**   
**Waiting in my pay-per-view**

“So Selene is in this too?” Hecate asked.

“I don’t know how Selene would react to her being shown in a peep box,” Hermes remarked.

**How long's it been?**   
**A little moonshine ain't no sin**   
**Tell my husband to take his time!**   
**What the boss don’t know**   
**The boss won't mind**

“What’s moonshine?” asked Eurydice.

“Alcohol that is much stronger than beer and wine,” Hermes defined.

“Ah,” Eurydice nodded.

“So, your actress doesn’t want her husband to know about the parties she throws,” Hades remarked.

“To be honest, if I was throwing a secret party, I would not be among the guests for too long,” Persephone chuckled as she stroked her husband’s cheek. “I would do what I could to distract you so you would not locate such.”

“I would not be happy at first, but I admit that you are good at making sure I am only that way for a moment,” Hades continued.

Persephone smirked in response.

“Mama! Papa!” Zagreus groaned, recognizing what was going on.

“Get a room!” Melinoe shouted.

Hades was about to scold his younger children when he heard the music change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "weird fungus" is ergot, a type of mold that grows on plants like rye and barley. Alone, it causes a disease known as ergotism (also called St. Anthony's Fire), which causes convulsive and gangrenous symptoms. Ergot has an interesting history to it. Some have theorized that the Salem Witch Trials have been caused by mistaking ergot poisoning with bewitchment. It also has a chemical that is used to synthesize the modern hallucinogenic drug known as LSD. Like I said, an interesting history.
> 
> In the Odyssey, Odysseus and his men end up on Aeolia, the home of Aeolus. Some depict him as a mortal, while others depict him as a god. He is the keeper of the winds and gives them a bag of winds to help bring them back to Ithaca. However, Odysseus' men open the bag, thinking it's a bag of treasure, and they are blown right back to Aeolia. Aeolus refuses to assist them afterward as he believes that the gods do not favor Odysseus and his men. 
> 
> Persephone has numerous titles as Queen of the Underworld. This includes Goddess of Elysium, Goddess of Necromancy and Ghosts, and Goddess of Curses and the Erinyes.
> 
> To me, the blackened spiky flowers resemble the flowers on the castor oil plant, which would be fitting. Despite its use in producing the relatively safe castor oil, the plant it comes from is quite toxic. It has the record of being the most toxic plant in the world. It contains the poison ricin, which is infamous in its use in political assassinations (ex. Georgi Markov) and as an agent of biological and chemical warfare. The plant is native to the Mediterranean area, so it would not be a foreign plant to the Greek gods.
> 
> The most likely reference for the pay-per-view is a peep show, shown through a mutoscope device. Early erotic movies were often shown through such, and you can definitely say that the viewer got an eyeful.
> 
> Selene, the personification of the moon, is not a virgin goddess like Artemis, who is also given the title of goddess of the moon. She has a few lovers, with the most famous being Endymion, a son of Zeus, who she loves watching while he sleeps. She asks Zeus to grant him immortality, and he does, but the catch is that Endymion is in eternal sleep. Despite her not being a virgin goddess, I think the only one she would want to be viewed in an erotic fashion was if her lover dreamed about such in his sleep.
> 
> Moonshine was a historical name for whiskey, which was first produced in 13th century Scotland. It wasn't until much later that it became associated with illegal alcohol. This was especially so during Prohibition.


	20. It's not so Nice Way Down Hadestown

Chapter 20  
The first thing the audience noticed was the different outfit of Eurydice. She now looked like one of the workers.

**[Single Fate, spoken (Eurydice)]:**   
**The deal is signed?**   
**(Yes)**   
**About time**   
**Get on the line**   
**(I did what I had to do)**   
**That's what they did too**

“I thought Eurydice was supposed to be his singer!” Hades exclaimed after the order was given.

“Well, considering how the workers are all treated, I would not be surprised if she has to do some labor like the others despite getting that special title,” Atropos remarked.

**[Hermes (workers)]:**   
**Now in Hadestown there were a lot of souls**   
**(Low, keep your head, keep your head)**   
**Working on the wall with all their might**   
**(Oh, you gotta keep your head)**   
**You see, they kept their heads down low**   
**(If you wanna keep your head)**

“It’s that song the scared workers were singing earlier,” Macaria pointed out.

“I guess they’re perpetually scared of encountering what happened earlier with the actors playing Mama and Papa,” Melinoe theorized.

**You couldn't quite see their faces right**   
**But you could hear them singing:**   
**(Low, keep your head, keep your head)**   
**Swinging their hammers in the cold, hard ground**   
**You can hear the sound of the pickaxe ringin'**   
**(If you wanna keep your head)**

“I like the noise they make to signal the sound of their tools,” Apollo noted.

“I do agree that it is quite interesting to hear and would be enjoyable if placed in a happier sounding song,” Calliope added.

**And they called it--**

**[Hermes & Workers]:**   
**“Freedom.”**

“Looks more like slavery,” Ariadne countered.

**[Eurydice (and Fate), spoken]**   
**I’m Eurydice**

"Is anyone going to say anything to her?" Clotho asked after a long period of silence.

**Doesn't anybody hear me?**   
**(They can hear)**   
**(But they don't care)**   
**(No one has a name down here)**

“I doubt that they don’t care,” Dionysus interjected.

**[Fates]:**   
**Mr. Hades set you free**   
**To work yourself into the ground**   
**Free to spend eternity**

“This is definitely slavery,” Lachesis agreed.

**[Single Fate (Fates)]:**   
**In the factory**   
**And the warehouse**   
**(Where the whistles scream)**   
**And the foreman shouts**

“I hate loud noises. Why would I subject the shades to such?” Hades cringed as he imagined the shrieking whistle and verbally abusive foreman.

**[Single Fate (Workers)]:**   
**And you're punchin' in**   
**(Hoo)**   
**And punchin' in**   
**(Hoo)**   
**And punchin' in**   
**And you can't punch out, and you’re-**

“They’re not allowed sleep?!” Hypnos demanded angrily.

“I don’t think so,” Thanatos shook his head.

**[Fates (Workers)]:**   
**Way down Hadestown**   
**(Oh, keep your head, keep your head low)**   
**Way down Hadestown**   
**(Oh, you gotta keep your head low)**   
**Way down Hadestown**   
**(If you wanna keep your head)**   
**Way down under the ground!**   
**(Keep your head low)**

“Wait a minute! That’s the same tune to that song that played when Mama was leaving!” Macaria gasped.

“It’s on purpose to show that Hadestown is not the utopia described in the previous rendition,” Apollo replied.

“I like the interesting twist,” Calliope complimented.

**[Eurydice (and Single Fate), spoken]:**   
**Why won't anybody look at me?**   
**(They can look)**   
**(But they don't see)**   
**(You see, it's easier that way)**

“I don’t recall blindness being something the shades experience,” Melinoe blinked.

**[Fates, spoken]:**   
**Your eyes will look like that someday**

“What?” Macaria gasped upon hearing that line.

**[Fates, sung]:**   
**Down in the river of oblivion**

**[Single Fate]:**   
**You kissed your little life goodbye**

“If she drank the water of Lethe, why does she still remember certain things?” Styx asked.

**[Fates and Workers (Fates)]:**   
**And Hades laid his hands on you**   
**(And gave you everlasting life!)**   
**An everlasting overtime**

**[Single Fate]:**   
**In the mine**   
**The mill**

**[Single Fate & Workers]:**   
**And the machinery**

“I hope not in the way our mean grandfather accused,” Zagreus frowned.

Hades wanted to scold his son for mentioning his father before Dionysus grabbed his arm.

“I doubt your portrayal here laid his hands on her that way,” he reassured.

Hades pulled his arm away and tried to focus on other aspects of the play.

**[Fates (Workers)]:**   
**Your place on the assembly line**   
**(Ohhhh)**

**[Single Fate]:**   
**Replaces all your memories**

“So, it’s continuous working that causes one to forget?” Hecate asked.

**[Fates (and Workers)]:**   
**Way down Hadestown**   
**(Oh, keep your head, keep your head low)**   
**Way down Hadestown**   
**(Oh, you gotta keep your head low)**   
**Way down Hadestown**   
**(If you wanna keep your head)**   
**Way down under the ground!**   
**(Keep your head low)**

“Maybe that explains the repetition in the workers,” Megara noted.

Hades looked up at the Fury and then back to the workers.

He liked repetition, but he preferred to create his own-not rely on others to do so. The last thing he wanted was to place the burden of his comfort on others, especially the dead.

**[Eurydice (and Single Fate), spoken]:**   
**What do you mean I'll look like that?**   
**(That's what it looks like to forget)**   
**Forget what?**   
**(Who you are)**   
**(And everything that came before)**

“They are the souls from the Asphodel Fields!” Zagreus exclaimed.

**I have to go**   
**(Go where?)**   
**Go back!**   
**(Oh?**   
**And where is that?)**   
**(So what was your name again?)**   
**You've already forgotten**

Eurydice was horrified by the scene. Because of her being granted the privilege of memories, she still recalled a similar situation. She was allowed an audience before Hades and Persephone and tearfully explained her situation. All she received in return was her being sent to the Elysian Fields without her drinking of the waters of Lethe. Only the hope of seeing her husband again provided her comfort.

**[Hermes, spoken]:**   
**You see, it’s like I said before:**   
**A lot can happen behind closed doors**   
**Eurydice was a hungry young girl, but she wasn’t hungry anymore**   
**What she was instead, was dead--**   
**Dead to the world, anyway**   
**You see, she went behind those doors**   
**And signed her life away**

“So, this is how they portray Eurydice’s death and time in the Underworld?” Orpheus asked.

“Thankfully, this wasn’t what happened while she was there,” Apollo added.

**[Workers (Single Fate)]:**   
**Ah-ooh**   
**(Saw that wheel up in the sky)**   
**Hoo**   
**(Heard the big bell tolling)**   
**Ah-ooh**   
**(A lot of souls have gotta die)**

**[Fates & Workers]:**   
**To keep the Rust Belt rollin'**

**[Workers]:**   
**Ah-ooh**

Hades hated that this was how the Asphodel Fields were portrayed. However, he could see why such would be used to compare to a manufacturing job environment in industrialized areas.

“Rust Belt?” Orpheus asked.

“It’s a part of America where manufacturing was quite common until a certain period,” Hermes defined.

**[Fates]:**   
**A lot of spirits gotta break**

**[Fates & Workers]:**   
**To make the underworld go 'round**

“Why couldn’t have they been the ones in Tartarus?” Tisiphone asked, upset that the dead in the play were being unfairly treated.

**[Fates]:**   
**Way down Hadestown**

**[Workers]:**   
**Hoo**

**[Fates & Workers]:**   
**Way down under the ground!**

Everyone remained silent, wondering what would happen now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lethe is one of the rivers in the Underworld. The result of drinking from the waters of Lethe is that it causes you to forget things. Souls that are judged worthy enough for the Asphodel Fields are given such to drink so they can forget the life they lived before they died. Despite this, the Orphic Mysteries claimed that there was another type of water to drink that had the opposite effects of Lethe. Such was called the water of Mnemosyne, which gave one the ability to know everything. 
> 
> The Rust Belt is a name given to the part of the United States around the Great Lakes. Such was because of its dependency on manufacturing jobs, especially during the Industrial Revolution. However, the shift to jobs outside of factories has caused a great economic decline in the area. The rust in the name refers to the decline in the economy, population, industrial jobs, and the state of the urban cities that once profited from industrialization. It is compared to how metal eventually gets rust on it.


	21. Let Me Return to the Fields of Flowers

Chapter 21  
The actress playing Eurydice was now alone on stage. The audience began to wonder what she would say, now that she fully realized what is going on.

**[Eurydice]:**  
**What I wanted was to fall asleep**  
**Close my eyes and disappear**  
**Like a petal on a stream, a feather on the air**

Hades was the first to react with his mouth dropping. It made him wonder if Eurydice was intentionally portrayed as someone who would rather die than face starvation.

Hypnos blinked, wondering why he couldn’t have been the one to show up as he would’ve happily helped Eurydice in getting the sleep she needed.

Thanatos noticed both his boss and brother’s current reactions. He didn’t know who he should go to as he looked between the two.

**Lily white and poppy red**

Hypnos clutched the bag of poppies that hung from his belt in response to hearing such.

Thanatos looked to his twin, wondering if he recognized the flowers mentioned were funeral flowers.

**I trembled when he laid me out**

Hades covered his mouth, feeling nauseous again at the implication of him sleeping with Eurydice.

“Hades,” Persephone addressed as she put her arm around him.

The king was still unhappy with what was going on, but he started to feel his stomach unknot after hearing his queen’s voice.

**You won't feel a thing, he said, when you go down**  
**Nothing gonna wake you now**

Everyone else knew that this was a description of what death felt like for most mortals. For those that were visited by Thanatos and Macaria, it was painless. It was the opposite with those that were visited by the Keres.

**Dreams are sweet, until they're not**

Hecate sighed as she recognized the truth in the first statement, being someone who looked at others’ dreams.

**Men are kind, until they aren't**

Ariadne began sobbing as she remembered how she felt about her father. She could never get out of her head the screaming and cursing he did when he learned about her helping Theseus. Such showed he was no longer the loving father she knew him as when she was younger.

**Flowers bloom, until they rot, and fall apart**

Persephone still remembered that was her initial picture of what Earth looked like when she left. That is until Hermes showed her the image of such. It still was a horrible image despite it not being what she expected.

**Is anybody listening?**

“We are,” Dionysus answered as he held his weeping wife.

**I open my mouth and nothing comes out**  
**Nothing, nothing gonna wake me now**

Persephone recalled similar feelings to when she was first brought to the Underworld. She felt that no one could hear her cries of sorrow. It wasn’t until after she talked with Hecate, Styx, and Nyx that she learned the three goddesses were not pleased with Hades executing Zeus’ method of having her as his bride. Such gave her the comfort that she was heard.

**Flowers, I remember fields of flowers**  
**Soft beneath my heels**

Eurydice tearfully smiled as she remembered how much she enjoyed the feeling of flowers. She especially enjoyed it when the small ones tickled her ankles as they blew in the breeze.

**Walking in the sun, I remember someone**  
**Someone by my side, turned his face to mine**  
**And then I turned away, into the shade**

Calliope looked to Apollo, wondering if he recalled a similar day.

That was the day that she told him of the marriage proposal of Oeagrus of Thrace. She still remembered how his face significantly changed when she revealed such. He later only agreed to the marriage if she only slept with the mortal on her wedding night. The last thing she remembered on that day was that she and Apollo made love shortly after, beginning a love affair between the two of them.

**You, the one I left behind**  
**If you ever walk this way**  
**Come and find me lying in the bed I made**

Orpheus hugged his wife, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. He hoped something happy would happen soon to soothe everyone present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poppies, specifically opium poppies, are associated with Hypnos due to the sedative properties of the drug class that derives from them: opiates. Because of such, part of the scientific name for the opium poppy is a Latin word that means "sleep-bringing."
> 
> The Keres were the goddesses of violent death. They collected the souls of those who died because of war, murder, disease, or an accident. They are contrasted with Thanatos, who is associated with non-violent death. By extension, they are also contrasted with Macaria, whose domain is over blessed death. So, one can say that the lyric above would likely be something that Thanatos and Macaria would tell the souls they bring to the Underworld because of their association with a painless and peaceful death. 
> 
> Hecate is said to have gotten her powers of magic from her parents, who passed their control over certain domains to their daughter. Her mother Asteria had power over nighttime divination, such as oneiromancy, which is a form of divination through dreams. Such is why Hecate here knows how to look into others' dreams.
> 
> Ariadne's father, King Minos, had a certain number of youths from Athens sent into the Labyrinth to be consumed by the Minotaur. Such was because his son and Ariadne's brother, Androgeus, was killed while in Athens. Theseus brought an end to this ancient version of The Hunger Games by killing the Minotaur and finding his way out of the Labyrinth thanks to Ariadne and her ball of thread. Because of Ariadne's role in such, one can only imagine how King Minos reacted when he learned about what his daughter did.
> 
> Because of the large number of important Underworld goddesses in Greek Mythology, I like to think that they gave their own two cents about Persephone's abduction into the Underworld. This is especially true when you look at the original Homeric Hymn to Demeter, which shows how different the viewpoints are between the gods and goddesses.
> 
> This is my own interpretation of how Apollo would react to some of the Muses being with other gods and mortal men. I initially had trouble figuring it out when I recalled the story of his lover Coronis. Coronis, the mother of Asclepius, fell in love with another after getting impregnated by Apollo and was killed by either Apollo himself or his sister Artemis. Since she saw someone else in secret, I thought the best way for consistency was to have Apollo be notified about the suitors the Muses had and give his blessing of the relationship if one is formed. Such is why, despite Calliope marrying a mortal man, she still has a positive relationship with Apollo.


	22. Come Home With Me Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long while since I last posted and I admit that things have been so hectic that I neglected this story. I hope that I can post more before the spring semester starts for me. Happy Holidays to everyone reading and I hope this and the next chapter will be a nice present.

**Chapter 22**

Those who were crying before looked back up, confused by the light music notes playing. The first to fully react was Calliope, who gasped.

**[Orpheus]:**

**Come home with me**

“He found her!” Calliope cried out.

**[Eurydice]:**

**It's you**

**[Orpheus]:**

**It's me**

**[Eurydice]:**

**Orpheus**

**[Orpheus]:**

**Eurydice**

The mentioned couple smiled bittersweetly. This was what they wished actually happened when Orpheus arrived; the opportunity to see each other in the Underworld.

**[Eurydice]:**

**I called your name before**

**[Orpheus]:**

**I know**

**[Eurydice]:**

**You heard?**

**[Orpheus]:**

**No, Mr. Hermes told me so**

“At least he’s not lying to her,” Megara remarked.

**Whatever happened**

**I'm to blame**

**[Eurydice]:**

**No**

**[Orpheus]:**

**You called my name**

**[Eurydice]:**

**You came**

Hades sighed as he could relate to Orpheus’ response. He was so worried about being the responsible sibling that he often blamed himself when things went wrong. Such was one reason why he felt like he and his brothers did not get along because they were not willing to admit when they were wrong.

Ariadne smiled as she dried her tears at how Eurydice focused on the fact her lover eventually came to find her. 

**But how'd you get here?**

**On the train?**

**[Orpheus]:**

**No, I walked**

**A long way**

“I wonder what would’ve happened if Orpheus did make it on time to see the leaving train and snuck on it,” Hecate wondered.

“I imagine it would be quite an interesting story,” Hermes noted.

**[Eurydice]:**

**How'd you get beyond the wall?**

**[Orpheus]:**

**I sang a song**

**So beautiful**

**Stones wept and they let me in**

Styx wanted to know what he meant, but considering that she heard that he could make animals and plants move, she was not surprised by the claim that rocks could too.

**And I can sing us home again**

**[Eurydice]:**

**No, you can't**

**[Orpheus]:**

**Yes, I can**

**[Eurydice]:**

**No!**

**You don't understand…**

“Oh, how is Orpheus going to react to that deal that Eurydice made with Hades?” Calliope asked aloud.


	23. According to These Papers, You're Not From Around Here

**Chapter 23**

**[Hades]:**

**Young man**

“It’s the old man playing Papa!” Melinoe exclaimed.

Hades felt nervous, wondering what other acts of villainy that his actor would do.

Everyone else knew that this Hades was likely angry based on the music.

**I don't think we’ve met before**

**You're not from around here, son**

**Don't know who the hell you are but I can tell you don’t belong**

“How did your father react to Orpheus at first?” Dionysus asked, turning to the children.

“He was begging everyone to tell him how an alive mortal got in the Underworld,” Zagreus answered.

**These are workin' people, son**

**Law-abiding citizens**

**Go back to where you came from**

**You're on the wrong side of the fence**

“At least Hades is calmer here,” Tisiphone noted. “I remember he was a deadly combination of panicky and angry.”

**[Persephone (and Hades), spoken]:**

**Hades, I know this boy**

**(One of the unemployed?)**

**His name is Orpheus**

**(You stay out of this)**

“So alive mortals are mortals that are unemployed?” asked Alecto.

“Why is this version of Papa so mean to Mama?” cried Macaria.

**[Hermes (and Hades), spoken]:**

**Orpheus was a poor boy--**

**(You hear me, son?)**

**You might say he was naive--**

**(You better run!)**

“How is Orpheus not frightened?” asked Ariadne.

**[Hermes, spoken]:**

**But this poor boy raised up his voice with his heart out on his sleeve**

**[Eurydice, spoken]:**

**No!**

**Orpheus, you should go**

“He’s likely not going to listen,” Persephone sighed.

**[Orpheus]: I'm not goin' back alone--**

**I came to take her home!**

“I don’t know if that’s the right time to say that,” Calliope cringed.

**[Hades]:**

**(Laughs)**

Hades’ eyes widened.

That laugh.

It sounded like the diabolical laugh his father had in response to Zeus’ promise to win the war. The laugh that haunted him since he first heard it.

_WHY? Why give me a laugh like my father’s?_

**Who the hell do you think you are?**

**Who the hell you think you're talkin' to?**

**She couldn't go anywhere even if she wanted to**

“Did Orpheus here not expect to encounter Hades?” Hecate asked.

**You’re not from around here, son**

**If you were, then you would know**

**That everything and everyone in Hadestown I own**

“So everyone is a slave here,” Ariadne declared.

**But I only buy what others choose to sell**

**Oh, you didn’t know?**

“Oh, shit!” Thanatos swore, trying his best to ignore the glare of his parents.

“Here it comes,” Hypnos added.

**She signed the deal herself**

**And now she--**

**[Orpheus]:**

**It isn't true--**

**[Hades]:**

**Belongs to me**

**[Orpheus]:**

**It isn’t true--**

“Please stop denying it,” Hades pleaded.

**What he said--Eurydice--**

**[Eurydice]:**

**I did--**

**I do**

“It takes guts to admit it,” Megara noted.

**[Hades]: As for you--**

“Is there a Tartarus in this universe?” asked Melinoe.

**Everybody gather 'round!**

**Everybody look and see**

**What becomes of trespassers with no respect for property!**

“I don’t recall,” Hermes noted.

Shortly after, they saw Eurydice get taken away by the Fates, and it was Orpheus and the workers.

The music became quite serious as they witnessed Orpheus get surrounded by the workers present. Some wondered if they would beat up Orpheus’ actor while others believed he would find a way out.

They were not surprised that the fight was portrayed as an elaborate dance sequence. Ariadne was especially aware that she knew the actors would not intentionally hurt the other for a scene that required the depiction of a physical fight.

Calliope was both happy and scared when Orpheus fought back as it showed her son as one not ready to give up so easily. The happiness disappeared when she saw the workers retaliate by hitting him more aggressively.

“Orpheus!”

“Calliope, it’s not-”

“But why are they hurting my son?! Why?!”

Apollo was silent.

Thanatos and the Erinyes frowned as they knew they would not treat Orpheus in that manner if Hades ordered them to lead him out of the Underworld.

Orpheus himself did not like the treatment his actor received, but he understood why such was done. He hoped that he would get the chance to explain such to his beloved mother. However, he did not blame her for her reaction. After all, both he and his brother Linus died violently. He wished his father did take such into account rather than believing that his mother was simply overreacting.

What everyone did not like was how the workers held down Orpheus by the end of the song. With the Fates appearing, they wondered what would happen now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll reveal how Orpheus died later on, but I will tell you how his brother Linus, also a musician, died. He was the music teacher of Heracles when he was younger. However, like a stereotypical high school jock, he did not do well in any lessons that did not involve physical education. Music, which Ancient Greeks believed every man should know, was not his strongest suit. His response to not doing well was that he beat his teacher with the man's own lyre out of annoyance. Considering the strength Heracles is known for, one could figure out immediately that it would be something fatal. Based on this, I don't think one could blame Calliope for reacting with horror at the depiction of one of her sons being physically harmed.


	24. Do Not Bother, Nothing Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of such. So much has happened since Christmas that I forgot to update. One of these things was starting a new college semester, which I hope won't interfere too much with this story. Anyway, I hope to post some more chapters more consistently, considering how long it's been since I last updated. I hope you enjoy the chapters I worked on in my absence.

Chapter 24  
**[Fates]:**  
**Why the struggle?**  
**Why the strain?**  
**Why make trouble?**  
**Why make scenes?**

“Are they mocking him?” Zagreus demanded.

“It looks like it,” Melinoe answered.

**Why go against the grain?**  
**Why swim upstream?**

Hades wanted to laugh as he knew Charon knew how to navigate his boat in ways that would go against the river's natural course. However, he still felt upset by witnessing how one of the very few mortals he liked was being treated.

**It ain't**  
**It ain't**  
**It ain't no use**  
**You're bound**  
**You're bound**  
**You're bound to lose**

Everyone was happy when the workers got up and left Orpheus alone. However, no one smiled as they did not like how the Fates continued to remind Orpheus of the hopelessness.

**What's done**  
**What's done**  
**What's done is done**  
**That's the way the river runs**

“I doubt that the agreement is indeed permanent,” Hades argued.

After all, from his experience, some shades were allowed to live again for some time, such as Alcestis, while others were allowed to live forever, like Dionysus’ mother. However, he had no idea how such would work in this universe.

**So why get wet?**  
**Why break a sweat?**  
**Why waste your precious breath?**

“Why are they mentioning swimming?” asked Styx.

“I think it’s a reference to the earlier mention of swimming upstream,” Hecate noted.

“Ah,” Styx nodded.

**Why beat your handsome brow?**  
**Nothing changes**  
**Nothing changes**  
**Nothing changes**  
**Anyhow**

“I know it is amusing to see mortals try and fight their fate, but I do not recall my sisters and me personally doing something like that to the face of a mortal,” Lachesis noted.

“No,” Clotho shook her head.

“I personally find it more entertaining when they try to avoid their eventual death,” Atropos snorted. “This I do not find funny.”

“I bet what happened with Sisyphus was a long-running comedy,” Hypnos joked, ignoring his brother’s glare.

The sisters said nothing as a piano began playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcestis was the wife of a friend of Heracles, Admetus, who died young. It specifically happened when she offered to die in his place after learning that he was destined to die because of his neglect of a sacrifice. Heracles responded to this story by making it his goal to bring Alcestis back from the dead. He did this by fighting with Thanatos when he went to get her soul, and she was brought back to life (I'm assuming that it is something similar to Disney's Hercules where Hercules leads Megara's soul back to her body, which I would not be surprised if it was the inspiration for such). Anyways, Alcestis was brought back to life and reunited with her husband, who was thankful that Heracles did such. 
> 
> Dionysus' mother, Semele, was killed before Dionysus was even born (Zeus made sure that Dionysus would still live by placing him in his thigh). Before Dionysus goes up to Mount Olympus, he decides to bring his mother back to life. He is able to convince Hades successfully, and she is made immortal. She is renamed Thyone and given the title of Goddess of the Bacchic Frenzy. 
> 
> Sisyphus was a king known for upsetting the gods in multiple ways. He violated the laws of hospitality by killing his guests and stealing from them (which makes the Thenardiers look generous in comparison). The gods decided that death was a suitable punishment, so they sent Thanatos to collect him. Sisyphus saw Thanatos wanted to put him in chains and wanted to know how they worked. Thanatos agreed to demonstrate, and Sisyphus decided to use such to chain the death god and lock him in a box (which would make Thanatos' reaction to his brother joking about such here understandable). Thanatos was released with Ares' help because he was upset that no one was dying in war. When Sisyphus was about to die, he had his wife throw his body in the street. As a result, he tricked Persephone by telling her that his wife did not give him a proper funeral, resulting in the goddess allowing him to go back to inform his wife of such. Because of his second time tricking the gods, he was forcibly dragged back to the Underworld by Hermes. As punishment for cheating death twice, he was made to roll a boulder up a hill, and before it reached the top, it would fall back down.


	25. If It's True, Then I Must Leave

Chapter 25  
**[Orpheus, sung (spoken)]:**  
**If it's true what they say**  
**If there's nothing to be done**  
**If it's true then it's too late**  
**And the girl I love is gone**

Apollo sighed as he remembered his son singing a similar song following Eurydice’s tragic death. He recalled what led to him telling his son to go to the Underworld and ask Hades and Persephone for the chance to be reunited with his wife.

He was starting to get out of the depressive episode he experienced after losing Hyacinthus, and it was an experience he did not want others to have. When he heard his son sing sorrowfully about Eurydice, he wanted to do everything in his power to end the depressive state that Orpheus was trapped in. He didn’t care if he violated some rules. He just wanted his son not to endure what he had.

**If it's true what they say**  
**(Is this how the world is?)**  
**To be beaten and betrayed and then be told that nothing changes?**  
**It'll always be like this?**

“No, it will not always be like this!” Macaria cried out.

**If it's true what they say**  
**I'll be on my way**

“Don’t leave!” Calliope begged, especially after recognizing Eurydice among the workers.

**[Hermes, spoken]:**  
**And the boy turned to go**  
**'Cause he thought no one could hear**  
**But everybody knows that walls have ears**

“Agreed,” Ariadne nodded as she remembered it was through such that she learned of the plight of her first love.

**[Hermes (and Workers)]:**  
**And the workers heard him**  
**(If it's true what they say)**  
**With their hammers swinging**  
**(What's the purpose of a man?)**  
**And they quit their workin'**  
**(Just to turn his eyes away?)**  
**When they heard him singing**  
**(Just to throw up both his hands?)**

“They’re repeating what he’s saying,” Erebus pointed out.

Persephone saw the return of her actress, happy that she was shown to hear what was going on. She was happy as she cared about the shades immensely.

Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus sighed as they all liked the philosophical questions that popped up. Such was what kept them awake the night after they first saw the show. After all, they imagined many mortals in what is now called the working class would ask similar questions.

**No hammer swinging**  
**(What's the use of his backbone)**  
**No pickaxe ringin'**  
**(If he never stands upright?)**  
**And they stood and listened**  
**(If he turns his back on everyone?)**  
**To the poor boy singing**  
**(That he could've stood beside)**

Apollo remembered thinking of such especially. As a healing god, he did not like it when he saw modern-day workers not having the chance to recuperate, causing multiple health problems. Such was what made the watching of the Industrial Revolution quite unenjoyable.

**[Orpheus]:**  
**If it's true what they say**  
**I'll be on my way**  
**But who are they to say what the truth is anyway?**

“It stopped!” Ariadne shouted as she saw the spinning stage ceasing to move.

“At least they’re listening finally,” Hecate noted.

**[Orpheus (and Workers Chorus)]:**  
**'Cause the ones who tell the lies are the**  
**(Ahhhh)**  
**Solemnest to swear**

“I can attest to that,” Megara snorted.

**And the ones who load the dice**  
**(Oooo)**  
**Always say the toss is fair**

Hermes tried his best to hide the guilt he had in doing such. Apollo and Hades turned their heads to the trickster god, knowing pretty well the meaning of such.

**And the ones who deal the cards**  
**(Deal the cards)**  
**Are the ones who take the tricks**  
**With their hands over their hearts**  
**While we play the game they fix**

“To be fair, there are some mortals who do such too. It’s not just Hermes,” Dionysus remarked.

Apollo sighed and looked away from Hermes, knowing that what the wine god said was true.

He also found the mention to be an interesting metaphor for how some people believed the modern-day world worked, especially when under the rule of the wealthy.

**And the ones who speak the words**  
**(Speak the words)**  
**Always say it is the last**  
**And no answer will be heard**  
**To the question no one asks**

Hades and Persephone both found such to be true. They saw such as a way specific individuals prevented the questioning of authority, especially the personal kind. For Hades, he recalled hearing how his father screamed at those who spoke their concerns about his rule. For Persephone, she remembered her mother refusing to have her mention the word marriage. Both recognized it was due to insecurity over their ability to do what they believed to be best. However, Persephone knew her mother did it because of what she went through with her father. Hades, on the other hand, still despised his father for being so tyrannical.

**So I'm askin' if it's true**  
**I'm askin' me and you**  
**And you**  
**And you**

“I wonder if Orpheus knows that Eurydice is among them?” asked Hecate.

“It would be interesting if he did,” Styx nodded.

**I believe our answer matters more than anything they say**  
**(We stand and listen)**  
**I believe if there is still a will**  
**Then there is still a way**  
**(We're standing with him)**  
**I believe there is a way**  
**I believe in us together**  
**More than anyone alone**  
**(We're standing near him)**

“They’re standing up!” Macaria shouted.

“And it shows that they may be able to still hear and see despite the previously described conditions,” Thanatos added.

“Yes!” Macaria smiled.

**I believe that with each other, we are stronger than we know**  
**(We hear him)**  
**I believe we're stronger than they know**  
**I believe that we are many**  
**I believe that they are few**  
**(We're standing)**  
**And it isn't for the few**  
**To tell the many what is true**  
**(We understand him)**

“He now sounds like an activist,” Dionysus pointed out.

Apollo found it interesting as he knew that his half-sister Athena would find such a line to be intriguing. After all, she talked the most about democracy because of her patron city being considered its bedrock. He also wondered what the philosophers he observed would think, as they were not the biggest fans of a government ruled by the many.

**So I ask you:**  
**If it's true what they say**  
**(We're standing)**  
**I'll be on my way**  
**(We're standing)**

“Why is he still wanting to leave?” asked Alecto.

**Tell me what to do**  
**(We're standing)**  
**Is it true?**  
**Is it true what they say?**

“I’m happy that Orpheus learned that he’s not alone, but what is Papa going to say in response to this?” Melinoe interjected.

“Especially since Mama heard them speaking,” Zagreus added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of Apollo's well-known lovers was the Spartan prince Hyacinthus. He is also the most notable of Apollo's male lovers. They had an excellent relationship, but things turned tragic because of another god. The god of the west wind Zephyrus became jealous as he wanted Hyacinthus for himself. Because of such, he used his powers of the wind to divert a discus Hyacinthus and Apollo were playing with. The discus hit Hyacinthus in the head, causing him to die. Apollo was devastated by Hyacinthus' death to the point he wished he could die and join his lover. He used his powers to create a Hyacinthus flower (also known as larkspur), which was considered to be the most beautiful of all flowers in Ancient Greece. Because of the similarities between how Apollo reacted to Hyacinthus' death and how Orpheus reacted to Eurydice's death, I thought it would be interesting to have the two tales connected in this story.
> 
> As a god of health, I can see Apollo despising work environments that make one's health worse. One of these would include the work environment of factories in the early 20th century. Such can be dangerous, especially if the owners of such do not keep the conditions up to standard.
> 
> Despite obvious flaws (ex. voting rights not being granted to various people), Athens is still considered the birthplace of democracy. Because it is Athena's patron city, I can see her being a goddess that is pro-democracy and knowledgeable about politics in general. It was this model of governance that led to famous philosophers from the city criticizing such. One of the most famous examples was Plato writing in his various works that Socrates, his teacher, desired a rule by philosopher-kings rather than by the people. I'm not sure how true it is, but it can be argued that Socrates (and, by extension, Plato) weren't big fans of Athenian democracy. Mainly this is because Socrates was sentenced to death (by consuming poison hemlock) by the Athenian government for charges of impiety and corrupting the youth.


	26. How Long Must We Fight?

Chapter 26  
 **[Persephone (and Hades), spoken]:**  
 **What are you afraid of?**  
 **(What?)**  
 **He's just a boy in love**

Hades did not expect that to be the first question. However, he knew the actress playing his wife had every right to ask. As for his wife, Persephone knew such would be the best question if she indeed recognized fear behind her husband’s earlier anger.

**(Have a drink, why don't you?)**   
**No, I've had enough**

“Don’t tell Mama to drink it off!” Zagreus shouted to his father’s actor.

“Good job, Mama!” Melinoe praised when she heard her mother’s actress’ response.

**He loves that girl, Hades**   
**(Well that's too bad)**

“That’s really out of character for Hades,” Megara noted, remembering how he did have some sympathy for those who died for love, even before he knew what it was like to feel such.

**He has the kind of love for her that you and I once had**   
**(The girl means nothing to me)**

The three children were saddened by the reminder that their parents were portrayed as a couple that had fallen out of love.

“We would hope so,” Tisiphone interjected when she heard Hades’ response.

**I know, but she means everything to him**   
**(So?)**   
**Let her go**

“Okay, that now sounds more like the Hades we know,” Alecto remarked.

Hades was not surprised by that comment as he hated that it took a few seconds to realize what the bigger picture was.

**[Persephone, sung]:**   
**Hades my husband**   
**Hades my light**   
**Hades my darkness**   
**If you had heard how he sang tonight you'd pity poor Orpheus**

Persephone did like the names her actress gave her husband’s actor. She hoped her husband would not mind being called by such.

Hades was intrigued by the nicknames and thought they were somewhat fitting.

“How could he not hear it?” Hecate asked upon hearing the last line.

**All of the sorrow won't fit in his chest**   
**It just burns like a fire in the pit of his chest**   
**And his heart is a bird on a spit in his chest**   
**How long?**   
**How long?**   
**How long?**

Hades found the imagery to be quite interesting as he did not think such would indeed be a good symbol for sorrow. However, since he knew what it was like to feel burns thanks to being in his father’s stomach and genuine sorrow, he knew what it was trying to evoke.

Persephone thought the similes were interesting, but she was more focused on her actress’ last question. Such was on everyone’s mind as they wondered how much longer would she and her husband be portrayed as having a dysfunctional marriage.

**[Hades]:**   
**How long?**   
**Just as long as Hades is king**

Hades frowned as he remembered hearing his father using his status as king to excuse his horrible treatment. He knew the response would likely evoke as much hopelessness as it did for him and his siblings.

**Nothing comes of wishing on stars**   
**And nothing comes of the songs people sing**   
**However sorry they are**

Hecate and Hermes did not enjoy hearing such as they knew that it was important to mortals. However, they knew that it took more than wishing and singing to make what they wanted a reality.

**Give them a piece they'll take it all**   
**Show them a crack they'll tear down the wall**   
**Lend them an ear and the kingdom will fall**   
**The kingdom will fall for a song**

“Makes me wonder how you remain a king for so long,” Cronus scoffed from the distance.

“I remained a king because I realized that what happened with Orpheus was not the end of the world and was shown such,” Hades muttered through gritted teeth.

He felt a gentle grip on his arm and looked at his wife in response. He wondered if she detected anger in his voice just now. Either way, he did start to feel calm once he recognized it was her touching him.

**[Persephone]:**   
**What does he care for the logic of kings?**   
**The laws of your underworld?**   
**It is only for love that he sings**   
**He sings for the love of a girl**

“Well, Orpheus was a prince, but I can see why you would ask that here,” Dionysus noted.

“I think even this Orpheus would know a love song would not cause collapse,” Apollo added.

**[Hades]:**   
**You and your pity don't fit in my bed**   
**You just burn like a fire in the pit of my bed**   
**And I turn like a bird on a spit in my bed**   
**How long?**   
**How long?**   
**How long?**

Hades felt his heart sink. He would never forgive himself if he ever stooped to that point.

This made him wonder if his father ever felt regret for the abuse he inflicted on his mother. All he knew was that his father would truly be heartless if he did not feel a single iota.

**[Persephone]:**   
**How long?**   
**Just as long as I am your wife**

Persephone laid her head on her husband’s arm resulting in him instinctively putting his arm around her.

**It's true the earth must die**   
**But then the earth comes back to life**   
**And the sun must go on rising**

Hades briefly smiled when he heard the following lyrics. He knew what calmed his wife was the reminder of the natural cycles continuing. The earth continued its life cycle, and the sun continued to come up.

**[Hades and Persephone]:**   
**And how does the sun even fit in the sky**   
**It just burns like a fire in the pit of the sky**   
**And the earth is a bird on a spit in the sky**   
**How long?**   
**How long?**   
**How long?**

Hades and Persephone swayed to the beat, which made their children and the Erinyes happy. Such was because they knew that their relationship was nothing like the relationship depicted in the play.

Apollo didn’t know how to respond to the questions of the sun and wondered how Helios would react to such. However, he did find it to be intriguing.

He then looked at Calliope, who was silent during the song. He held her hand, which she squeezed in response. He briefly smiled before looking at the underworld’s royal couple and wondered how Hades would react to the next song, considering what happened in the last rendition of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I established earlier, Hades here prefers that those who come to his realm come as a result of a peaceful death by natural causes. In many of the cases where people die for love in Greek Mythology, it is often quite tragic. So, this Hades would sympathize with them as he hated the way they came to his realm. 
> 
> The Erinyes are concerned about Hades and Persephone and their relationship because they see them as their adopted parents. Such is inspired by how in some mythological sources, they are referred to as their daughters, most notably in the Orphic Hymns.


End file.
